Le livre de l'Oiseau Bleu
by Plume de Pandore
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Ace demande des informations sur Marco et qu'il ne sait pas que demander ça est un sujet tabou ?
1. Commencement , livre et photo

Bonjour les gens ! Je publie ma preum's fic' x) donc ca sera pas génial ^^' .

One Piece ne m'appartient pas malheureusement . ToT

* * *

><p>Le livre de l'oiseau bleu<p>

Marco marchait sur le pont du Moby Dick , il éclairait son chemin avec des petites flammes bleues aux bouts de ses doigts . Il voyait le jeune Ace endormi dans un coin . Ca faisait 3 semaines qu'il s'était battu contre Barbe Blanche et il essayait encore et encore ses tentatives d'assassinat envers le capitaine . Izou et Vista avaient dû allé le chercher en haut du mât principal , accroché par son short noir qui avait fini par craqué dévoilant un caleçon avec des motifs de viande dessinés . C'était donc un Ace rouge , comme le jus de tomate préparé par Tatch , qui était descendu du mât en triple vitesse et s'était caché dans sa chambre d'emprunt pour le reste de la journée jusqu'à que la faim l'amène à la cuisine et qu'il s'occupe de portions de 30 personnes normales .

Marco repartit dans les entrailles du Moby Dick , se dirigeant vers sa cabine de premier commandant . Il alla vers sa bibliothèque , cherchant un livre quelconque … Mais alors qu'il tirait un livre , une image tomba par terre . Il mit le livre de côté et se baissa pour prendre l'image . Il sourit quand il reconnut l'image … Lui et Tatch bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur le Moby Dick . Tatch n'avait pas cette … horrible coupe de cheveux mode banane mais plutôt des cheveux courts . Lui , avait des mèches de cheveux beaucoup plus longues , un menton plus fin et moins de barbe . Il se redressa et chercha d'où venait la photo . Il vit un livre qui était à côté de celui qu'il avait enlevé . Il le prit et regarda le titre .

" - Je reconnais ce livre … Tatch disait toujours qu'il devrait s'appeler le livre de l'oiseau bleu … "

En même temps , Marco avait écrit beaucoup de chose sur ses mémoires là-dessus … Il se releva et rangea la photo dans le livre avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet . Il se coucha sur son lit , tout habillé et la tête remplit du passé …

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lue ! ^^<p>

La suite arrivera ben ... On verra xD .


	2. Question Dangereuse ?

Bonjour ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire , exceptionnellement demain il y aura peut être un autre chapitre . Mais bon on verra . xD

J'ai mis Rating T pour les futurs mots vulgaires , bagarres sanglantes et autres .

Merci à Salizardia-Serpentard qui m'a fait gagné ma toute première review ! xD [ Yeah ! xD ]

Bonne lecture !

_Plusieurs mois plus tard …_

Marco se fit réveiller par un " Toc toc " contre sa porte . Il ouvrit ses yeux et se leva , un peu dans les vapes encore . Il alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à Curiel . « – Alors t'es pas mûre ce matin , Ananas-sama ? » Marco sentit une veine sautée .

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Un Marco enfin réveillé avec son éternel air blasé suivit d'un Curiel … portant un gros œuf de phéni… Hurm pardon … œuf d'autruche sur le crane , rentra dans la salle à manger du Moby Dick . Marco s'assit à sa table et Tatch lui posa son café du matin et ses grenades bleues que personne mais je dis bien _personne_ ne devait toucher sous peine d'une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse . Ace , se tourna vers Marco et lui posa une question : « – Grumpf Gnarfc Nurf ? » Marco , qui avait prit un journal entre temps , ne leva pas les yeux de sa lecture . « – Ace , ne mange pas la bouche pleine . – Dégrolem . » [ Traduction : Désolé ] Ace avala la portion de nourriture dans sa bouche et se retourna vers Marco . « - Je sais que ca fait pas longtemps que je suis ici mais … Tu es né quand ? Tu as quel âge ? Et puis … » Il se tût en voyant la tête des autres commandants et des pirates . Ace avait invoqué le sujet _tabou _! Celui qui pouvait vous faire , malheureusement , faire perdre la tête par un accident … tragique . Marco posa tranquillement son journal , but une gorgée de sa tasse de café et se tourna vers Ace . Ace sentit des sueurs coulés dans son dos , Marco affichait un sourire agréable , enfin se serait agréable si une aura noire n'entourait pas le dit-Marco . « - Je vais me laver , dit Marco qui essayait de garder son calme . » Quand Marco fut sorti , Tatch posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace . « - T'as eu de la chance mon gars mais t'es pas sorti d'affaires … » Ace se leva et sortit aussi de la salle à manger .

_Pendant ce temps …_

Marco était parti vers la salle d'entrainement plutôt qu'à la salle de bain . S'il ne voulait pas éclater le crane de quelqu'un par _erreur _, il devait se défouler . Les seuls fois où il pouvait perdre son self-control , c'était quand on lui parlait de son passé . Il posa sa chemise et se tourna vers un punching-ball . Quand Ace lui avait posé ses questions , Marco avait repensé à la photo et au livre de l'oiseau bleu . Il n'y avait pas touché depuis cette nuit , il ne pouvait pas se décider à relire toutes ces choses qu'il avait écrit et qu'il avait essayé pendant des années et des années à oublier … En même temps , il avait tellement envie de relire tous ses secrets qu'il avait noté dans se journal ainsi que des informations différentes . Il avait laissé le livre sur sa table de chevet pour pouvoir le lire à tout moment . Il soupira et continua de s'entrainer .

_Ailleurs …_

Ace était devant la porte de la cabine de Marco , il était en grand instant de réflexion … _Je rentre ou pas _, se demanda-t-il . Il opta pour la première solution et appuya sur la poignet de la porte . _Ouf , il a pas fermé . _Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si Marco n'était pas en train de dormir ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autres . _Remarque je me serais déjà pris une baffe s'il était vraiment là … _Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda la chambre . Un lit posait à sa droite quand on rentrait avec une petite table de chevet à coté , le bureau à sa gauche , une bibliothèque et une armoire au fond posées de chaque cotés d'un hublot .Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement mais … il trouverait bien quelque chose . Il soupira et alla vers la bibliothèque et regarda les rangés de livres , cherchant quelque chose avec un … rapport avec un journal intime ? Oui , on pouvait dire qu'il cherchait ca . Il retira quelques livres , cherchant une cachette ou quoi que se soit d'autres . Quand il ne trouva rien , il opta pour l'armoire . Il chercha parmi les chemises et autres fringues mais ne trouva rien .Il alla vers le bureau et souleva les tonnes de papier , il souleva un encrier avec une plume à l'intérieur . Ladite plume tomba par terre .Ace la ramassa et la remit dans le pot d'encre , il rangea un peu le bordel sur le bureau et se tourna vers la table de chevet . Il sourit en voyant le livre sur la table . Il se rapprocha de la table de chevet mais ne vit qu'il marcha dans les gouttes d'encre tombaient par terre , il prit le livre . _ Rien sur la couverture…_ Il décida de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus . Il vit le titre : _ Le livre de l'Oiseau Bleu . _Il tendit un instant l'oreille vers le couloir de l'autre coté de la porte . Si Marco le choppait , il le balancerait à la mer ou pire … Il en trembla rien que d'y penser . Le premier commandant de division avait beau être quelqu'un de calme et blasé , il faisait très très peur quand il était en colère . Ceux qui en payait son énervement , revenait souvent avec beaucoup de bosses et autres .

Il commença à lire la première page . Il n'y avait ni date ou nom …

_Ca m'énerve ! Je hais être faible ! Tous ces connards qui me balancent des pierres à la figure ou me traitent de tous les noms possibles ! Ca me saoule ! J'aimerais tellement les massacrer tous un par un sans pitié … Je les égorgerais , viderais leurs tripes , arracherais les yeux , couperais les doigts un par un et surtout je les laisserais pourrir dehors , bouffé par la vermine qui vit dans la foret .Tsh ! Ma vie est minable … Mais je peux pas mourir , pas maintenant … _

_Ma mère me supporte de moins en moins , elle hurle que s'est de ma faute si mon père est parti . Tu parles , mon père ne supportait plus ma mère et il s'est cassé avec une autre femme . Mon père est un pirate ou du moins __**était **__. Il avait décidé braver Grand Line mais il avait du surement crever comme le chien qu'il était . C'est pas moi qui allait le pleurer , il m'avait laissé avec ma mère et ne m'avait rien dit sur lui . D'ailleurs ma mère , qui n'avait surement jamais dis un mot agréable ou offert quoi que se soit .Elle ne faisait que me hurler dessus ,disant que vu que j'avais fais partir mon père je devais m'occuper d'elle … Qu'elle meure aussi , ca me fera des vacances . Moi aussi , j'aimerais bien partir mais je n'ai pas d'argent . Je sais que ma mère cache du fric quelque part mais où … Surement dans sa chambre , elle ne quitte jamais cet endroit . Ca ne sera pas facile mais je vais essayer de la faire sortir . Et puis des accident peuvent si vite arriver … Mais pour cela je dois …_

Ace referma le livre et le reposa sur la table , il avait entendue du bruit en-dessus de sa tete et il reconnaissait le pas de Marco . Il siffla .

_Merde !_

Il regarda le placard et espéra que Marco n'aurait pas à y fouiller dedans …

_Au même moment …_

Marco rentra dans sa chambre . Il avait encore laisser la porte ouverte . Il soupira et posa sa chemise sur le dossier de sa chaise devant son bureau . Il vit des taches d'encre sur ses feuilles et fronça les sourcils . Il n'avait pas écrit depuis hier et il n'y avait pas ses taches ce matin . Il baissa les yeux par terre et vit des taches d'encre qui se dirigeait vers le placard . Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea à pas posés et tranquilles vers l'armoire . Il posa ses mains sur les deux poignets et ouvrir en grand les deux battants .

_Rien … Je deviens paranoïaque ou quoi ? … Je dois vraiment laisser la porte fermée , je stresserais moins . Cacher mon livre serait bien aussi …_

Marco referma les deux battants . Il regarda une nouvelle fois les taches d'encre et soupira . Il ressortit de la chambre pour aller en direction de la cuisine , Tatch devait bien avoir un nettoyant pour ses horribles taches …

Ace attendit que Marco sois loin avant de sortir de sous le lit . Il soupira de soulagement , il avait dû balancer ses chaussures par le hublot et revenir en vitesse se cacher sous le lit . Heureusement qu'il avait vu les taches et changé de plan sinon il serait déjà mort … Il décida de sortir en vitesse et d'aller ailleurs sur le Moby mais très loin de la chambre de Marco et de l'homme lui-même .

Quand il fut dans sa chambre , assit sur on lit , jambes croisées , il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le livre . Des mémoires , ca déjà c'est sur . Mais de qui ? Quand même pas Marco … L'image du mot faible avec Marco ne convenait pas . Il était le second de l'homme le plus puissant au monde , possédait un fruit quasi invincible , il savait utiliser les deux Hakis de base . Il pouvait tenir tête à un amiral apparemment … Le fait que les morts étaient aussi assez vulgaires ne convenait pas . Marco n'avait jamais prononcé un mot vulgaire en sa présence … Il était toujours d'un calme olympien .

Il soupira , ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir à des choses comme ca et encore moins de fouiller dans les souvenirs du , il supposait , premier commandant de Barbe Blanche . Marco était à la fois son frère , celui qui l'avait convaincue de venir dans les Pirates de Barbe Blanche et son supérieur , il ne pouvait se permettre de fouiller dans ses affaires . Pourtant , toute cette histoire le rendait curieux . Marco ne disait pas grand-chose sur lui . Ace sourit . Il avait une idée …

Tatch regarda Marco rentrait dans la cuisine , il était en train de commencer à préparer un peu le repas de midi de tout le monde [ Notes : Pour moi , Tatch est le cuisinier en chef du Moby x) ] .

« - T'en fais une tete , dit-il à Marco . - Et bien , il se passe des choses étranges . - Etranges ? - Oui . Surtout avec ce livre et cette photo … - Quel livre ? - Ah ! Rien rien ! Mais tu aurais pas du détachant ? - Du détachant ? » Tatch fronça les sourcils , y lui prenait quoi à l'ananas là … Ca l'inquiétait et puis pourquoi du détachant ? Il reprendrait ses questions plus tard .

Marco ressortit de la cuisine , son détachant et un chiffon à la main . Il rentra dans sa chambre et soupira en voyant l'étendu des dégâts . Il allait devoir réécrire les papiers et autres . Il regarda le soleil par le hublot et resta un instant comme ca planté au milieu de sa chambre . « - Euh … Marco ? » Marco se tourna vers Izou qui le fixait bizarrement , regardant au passage les taches . « - T'as fais quoi là ? - Euh … Rien . » Il poussa Izou hors de la chambre , qui poussa un cri indigné , puis il ferma la porte de sa chambre .

_Il faut décidément que je pense à fermer cette fichue porte …_

Ace souriait comme un fou , il savait à qui poser des questions et s'_ils_ ne répondaient pas , il allait pouvoir jouer à Sherlock Holmes . Il allait devoir être discret … Pour commencer , il allait devoir prendre ce livre . Il sourit machiavéliquement .

Dans la soirée , ceux qui prenaient leur tour de garde ne comprirent pas pourquoi des chaussures flottaient à la mer ….

Désolé pour les fautes d frappes et d'orthographes que je n'aurais pas vue x) Je compte débuter une nouvelle histoire mais je sais pas trop sur quoi encore . xD Merci d'avoir lue , p'tit review au passage et merci ) .


	3. Flash Back et Poker

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes dans ce chapitre ! xD

Oxo29 : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi concernant Marco ! ^w^ J'avais beaucoup d'idées qui me trottaient dans la tête et c'est donc pour ça que je me suis inscrite ici pour écrire toutes mes p'tites idées . ^^

Salizardia-Serpentard : L'idée de Sherlock Holmes me faisait bien rire dans mon petit crane . xD C'est donc , élémentaire , que je le mette dans cette fic' ! Et tu peux m'appeller ma puce si tu veux . xD Je t'y autorise . x)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Ace savait exactement quoi faire … Il en frémissait d'excitation . Il sourit et partit vers la grande salle à manger  cuisine qui serait surement vide à cette heure . Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte . Il regarda l'homme qui sifflotait une poêle à la main qui avait une coupe de cheveux … spéciale .

« - Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger , Ace . »

Ace fit la moue .

« - Je ne suis pas là pour ca !

- Mon dieu , il va neiger demain . ricana Tatch le commandant de quatrième division .

- La ferme … »

Ace tira une chaise et s'assit à une des tables vides .

« - Alors ? »

Tatch se retourna vers Ace . Ace fronça les sourcils .

« - Et bien … Depuis quand connais-tu Marco ?

- Depuis quand ? Euh … , il réfléchit , depuis déjà beaucoup d'années .

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Où ? Tu connais des gens de sa famille ? Et …

- Stop , stop ! »

Tatch ferma les yeux et les rouvrit , il tira une chaise à la table où se trouvait Ace , en face de lui . Il se pencha vers lui .

« - Tu veux des réponses à ces questions ? …

- Bien sur ! Sinon je te demanderais pas !

- J'ai ses réponses …

- Vraiment ? Dis-les moi s'il te plait !

- Mais …

- Mais ? »

Tatch sourit d'une manière moqueuse [ Ne me demandait pas comment xD ] , Ace sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale , Tatch souriait comme ca soit :

_ Quand il jouait au poker , chose qu'il réussissait très bien . Il avait plumé beaucoup de gens , il en faisait lui-même parti à son plus grand désarroi .

_ Ou il avait trouvé un secret que vous cherchez absolument à cacher et qu'il compte bien utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre à son avantage . Seul Marco y réchapper , Tatch avait un jour découvert un de se secrets et voulait faire chanter Marco mais Marco avait réussi à retourner son secret contre Tatch qui s'était prit une sacré raclée .

_ Dans tous les cas , vous êtes foutu …

« - Ces informations ne seront pas gratuites .

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Ace.

- Si tu trouves ce que je veux , je te dirais tout .

- …. Tu veux ? »

Tatch se pencha plus vers Ace et lui murmura quelque chose . Ace devint plus rouge qu'une tomate , et oui encore le jus de tomate , il se recula précipitamment .

« - Hor..Hors de qu..question ! , bégaya-t-il de manière affolée .

- Bon … alors … disons que si tu gagnes au poker contre moi je te dirais mais si tu perds tu feras toutes les corvées de ménage que je dois faire _et_ mes travaux de commandant . »

Ace réfléchit . Faire les taches ménagères de Tatch , ca pouvait encore aller quoi que ca serait fatiguant … Par contre s'occuper des travaux de commandant … Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu envi d'essayer . Quand il voyait Marco se couchait à point d'heure à cause de ses travaux et refaire la même chose 4 ou 5 fois par semaine …Mais bon ! Il voulait savoir des choses alors tant pis .

« - Marché conclus ! »

Tatch sourit . Il se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir un paquet de carte . Il fit un signe à Ace et sortit sur le pont . Ace le suivit , ils s'installèrent sur on tonneau qui trainait . Les personnes présentent se rapprochèrent des deux hommes . Tatch distribua les cartes et le jeu commença …

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard …_

Ace regarda d'un air dépité les cartes de Tatch , il avait encore gagné pour la 15ème fois consécutive …Il tourna son regard vers les affaires qu'Ace avait misé et qu'il avait perdu . Son short , son collier rouge , son chapeau de cow-boy , ses chaussures … Il avait aussi misé sur ses portions de nourriture .

« -J'abandonne , soupira Ace »

Les gens aux alentours étaient mort de rire . Ace se leva , il était juste en caleçon .Tatch souriait comme un fou , il prit les affaires et les tendit à Ace .

« - Allez allez je suis de bonne humeur . Tes corvées commencent ce soir . »

Sur ces mots , Tatch se leva en sifflotant et retourna à sa cuisine . Ace repartit vers sa chambre sous les ricanements des personnes présentes , Ace se serait énervé d'habitude mais pas aujourd'hui il avait d'autres chats à fouetter . Il ferma sa porte à clé et se rhabilla en vitesse , il s'assit sur son lit jambes croisées et se mit à réfléchir . Sur la liste des personnes proches de Marco , Tatch était tout en haut de la liste . Malheureusement , il avait sous-estimé Tatch … Sous ces airs de gamin pervers stupide , il était en fait sournois et intelligent . Le loup caché dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment pour sautait sur sa proie … Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il se vengerait de l'homme banane , pas tout de suite … Pour l'instant il devait attendre le soir pour demander tranquillement des choses à une autre personne …

_De l'autre coté du Moby Dick …_

Marco bailla , il était épuisé . Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ses travaux de commandant . Il était sur l'arrière pont du Moby Dick et comptait aller faire un somme sur son lit douillet . Il sourit rien qu'en pensant à la douceur de son lit . Il partit en direction de sa chambre , surveillant les alentours au passage . Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du Moby Dick , il avait cru entendre une histoire de pari de poker entre Ace et Tatch . Il soupira , Tatch avait du profiter d'Ace pour de se débarrasser de ses taches en tout genre . Comme quoi , il pouvait avoir un soupçon d'intelligence cet homme … Il avait déjà assez d'intelligence pour lui filer entre les pattes après une de ses blagues . Il repensait encore à la dernière que Tatch lui avait fait … Il avait changé son champoing en colorant vert et sa crème solaire en colorant jaune … Facile de deviner le résultat . Il était partie pendant 4 jours du Moby Dick et était revenu quand un de ses hommes l'avait appelé pour urgence . Les membres de l'équipage avaient vidé les réserves d'alcool et avaient tous fini saoul . Ace avait faillit faire exploser le bateau avec la poudre à canon , Curiel avait fait un trou dans la voile , Tatch fait des trous dans le plancher , Izou faillit assassiner Viesta qui avait sans faire exprès déchiré un de ses précieux tissus , le dit Vista avait coupé un des mats en voulant se défendre , même Barbe Blanche avait créé un mini-tsunami mais il était pas saoul à ce moment là … Il avait reprit les commandes et remit tout en place . Bref , depuis Marco avait décidé de ne _jamais_ partir du bateau . Il avait opté pour une autre solution qui était d'accrocher les personnes qui l'embêtaient au mat principal , endroit presque inaccessible . Ace avait d'ailleurs déjà tester et était descendu d'une manière radicale .

Marco rentra dans sa chambre et enleva ses sandales , il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement , fatigué … Seulement , il ne savait pas qu'un drôle de rêve allé s'incruster dans ses songes … [ Note : Les Flash-back sont en première personne du singulier x) Vous aurez deviné qui est le « Je » … ]

_Début du Flash Back …_

_J'avais froid … Trop froid … Je frictionnais mes bras et me levais . Je m'étais terré dans un coin , attendant que ceux qui me poursuivaient s'éloignent . J'avais mal à ma cheville gauche , en courant je m'étais tordu la cheville à cause d'un fichu caillou . Heureusement que j'avais gardé mon équilibre sinon je serais tombé et ils m'auraient rattrapé . Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'ils m'auraient fait … Je frissonnais pas de froid cette fois .Je sortais de mon trou et passais par une autre rue . Une porte s'ouvrit ._

_« -Marco… »_

_Je regardais la jeune femme qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte .Mihori-san … Elle était la seule personne que j'appréciais . Elle n'avait jamais dis quoi que se soit de désagréable sur moi et m'avait aidé … Cependant , elle pouvait avoir de gros problèmes si on la voyait avec moi …_

_« - Mihori-san , vous ne devriez pas me parler …_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises . Je ne suis pas comme eux . »_

_Elle sourit et s'approcha de moi . Elle me caressa les cheveux et me tendit un panier ._

_« - Pour toi . Il y a des choses utiles la dedans . »_

_Je retenais mes larmes , si quelque chose de mal lui arrivait à cause de moi , j'irais me pendre . Je soulevais le couvercle du panier et regardais dedans . Nourriture , produits pour soigner , couvertures … Des choses utiles . je la remerciais et repartais en vitesse . Je devais encore faire attention pour rentrer . Tellement de personne m'en voulais … Je soupirais et accélérais l'allure .Alors que je descendais des escaliers , quelque chose me toucha sur le coté du visage , vers l'œil .Je continuais d'avancer , allant de plus en plus vite . La vitesse était une des meilleures choses que je savais faire . Je sentais quelque chose de chaud ruisselait le long de mon cou . Je sentis quelque chose sifflais vers mon oreille puis je butais contre quelque chose et m'étalais par terre . Je toussais , crachant de la poussière et du sable . Je me retournais sur le dos mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le col de mon pull et me souleva du sol . Je fixais le garçon âgé de 16 ans donc 6 de plus que moi . Il souriait méchamment . Tims alias le crétin , il avait des oreilles d'éléphant ... J'entendis d'autres ricanements sur les cotés , ils m'entouraient . Je me crispais , j'avais pas eu de chance … _

_« - Alors morveux … On fuit comme une fille ?_

_- Je fuis surtout des crétins , je n'ai pas envie que ta connerie se propage à mon cerveau .Ta stupidité est aussi grande que tes oreilles … _

_- 'Spèce de … »_

_Il ferma son poing et me l'envoya dans le visage . Je sentis ma mâchoire se fêlait . Il me lança par terre . L'un de ses potes se rapprocha de moi et me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre , je sentis quelque chose de chaud dans ma bouche … D'autres ricanements se firent entendre . Je frissonnais et essayais de me redresser . Je me reçus un coup de nouveau dans la mâchoire . _

_« - Aie !_

_- Alors t'fais moins ton fier d'mi portion ! , s'exclama Tims . »_

_Je sifflais rageusement . Mais un son de cloche se fit entendre , l'Horloge d'Eirberi … J'avais oublié de regarder l'heure … L'horloge sonnait l'heure de rentrer … Il se passait de drôles de choses quand vous restiez dehors .Plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de braver les inconnus et en avaient payé les conséquences ... Les garçons murmurèrent , apeurés ._

_« - T'as d'la chance d'mi portion … »_

_Il s'éloigna suivit des autres . Je me relevais en gémissant . Ma mâchoire me lançait et quand je respirais j'avais si mal … Heureusement , le panier de Mihori-san n'avait rien … Je le récupérais et partais rapidement même si je souffrais .Je ne tenais pas à rester dehors …_

_Arrivé devant chez moi ,j'ouvrais la porte et rentrais à l'intérieur . Le temps que j'arrive ici ,la pluie avait commencé à tomber . J'étais trempé , je souffrais et j'étais épuisé … La maison était aussi accueillante que dehors … Il y faisait sombre mais au moins chaud … Je montais silencieusement l'escalier et allais dans ma chambre et allais dans la salle de bain juste à coté .Je regardais ma mâchoire et soupirais mentalement .J'appliquais une pommade et bandais mes cotes , je ne pouvais faire que ca … Je retournais dans ma chambre et cachais mon panier sous mon lit . _

_« - Marco , s'écria une voix rauque . »_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortais discrètement de ma chambre , je me mettais sur la marche devant moi et faisais semblant de monter l'escalier avant d'aller vers la porte tout au fond du couloir . J'ouvrais la porte et rentrais dans une chambre .La chambre de ma mère … Cette pièce était encore plus sombre que les autres pièces . De lourds rideaux noirs masquaient la lumière de la fenêtre .Il y régnait une obscurité pas vraiment naturelle … Je fixais ma mère aussi pale qu'un mort , ses longs cheveux rêches de la même couleur que les miens , sa maigreur à faire peur … Elle posa ses yeux gris acier sur moi , telle des yeux d'aigle acérés . Elle tiqua de l'œil , une habitude …_

_« - Tu rentres bien tard … _

_- Je sais , Mère ._

_- Qu'a tu fais ?_

_- Rien , Mère ._

_- Ne me mens pas ! »_

_Je penchas un peu la tête sur le coté , évitant un verre qui se fracassa derrière moi .Ma mère respirait bruyamment , elle avait un air de folle . Une horloge sonna dans la pièce . Ma mère se crispa et se mit à hurler ._

_« - Sale petit merdeux ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Comment ai-je pu te donner vie ? »_

_Je ne dis rien , fixant mes pieds ._

_« -Hors de ma vue ! Monstre ! Monstre ! »_

_Je reculais et sortais , j'entendais encore ma mère hurlait …_

_Je partais dans ma chambre et me fourrais sous mes couettes . Mes cotes , ma mâchoire , mon esprit … Tout semblait brisé … Des pièces manquaient , tel un puzzle … Je pleurais silencieusement …_

Marco se réveilla en sursaut . Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ca ? Il n'y avait jamais songé depuis des années . Il frissonna et se leva . Il fixa le soleil par le hublot , il était à peine levé …

Marco soupira , il se recoucha sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond . Il n'aimait pas ce … cauchemars … Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre . Il n'aurait jamais du ressortir ce livre …

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre , la suite arrivera soit Jeudi ou Vendredi . ^^<p>

Merci de votre lecture ! Et à la prochaine , biz , Bye !


	4. Hors série : La bataille de la mort !

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai aujourd'hui décidé de vous faire un petit chapitre qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire , c'est juste pour vous faire patientez ! x) J'avais aussi eu cette idée qui trottait dans la tete . xD Sur ce je vous laisse lire …

kaisokouhime : Merci . C'est vrai que s'est pas vraiment un passé agréable que je lui fais au p'tit Marco xD Mais bientôt , il va plus être le soumis dans l'histoire :D ...

Salizardia-Serpentard : J'y avais pas pensé à la mâchoire carré ! Bien trouvé . xD Oui mais de toute façon elle aura une mort atrocement douloureuse et lente . xD Oui je suis bien une fille xD Et j'ai l'age d'aller au collège quoi x) [ Pour la pipe et le chapeau ... Héééé on verra xD ]

* * *

><p>Midi était arrivé … Et aussi un grand stresse pour tout le monde … Car oui , nous étions le jour où les réserves étaient refaite donc beaucoup plus de nourriture … Chacun était prêt à se jeter sur la nourriture pour attraper sa portion , enfin s'était sans compter certains goinfres dont le premier en haut de la liste se nommer Portgas. . Mais il n'était pas seul , un certains Haruta était également prêt à manger tout ce qu'il trouverait . Dans les cuisines ont s'activaient , on stressait , on criait … S'ils étaient en retard , ils se feraient engueuler . Notre cher Tatch fixait d'un air blasé la sauce qu'il préparait . Il avait eu l'idée de faire une grève un jour … Très vite arrêté quand un Capitaine très en colère ainsi que plusieurs membres d'équipage étaient venus pour se plaindre de manière … sportive . Il soupira et enleva la sauce du feu qu'il tendit à quelqu'un . Il traficota encore un peu puis vint le moment attendu de tous . Les cuisiniers membres de la 4ème division se parèrent au combat de la mort . Tatch ouvrit les portes , dévoilant un … troupeau , oui un troupeau se ruant dans la salle à manger . Les cuisiniers s'activèrent , des cris se faisaient entendre . Tatch soupira , désespéré . Marco alla vers lui , deux assiettes à la main , il tendit une assiette à Tatch qui la prit et alla vers la table des commandants , suivit de Marco .<p>

Plusieurs minutes passèrent . Des bruits résonnaient encore de partout . Ace se disputait avec Haruta pour un bout de viande , Vista buvait son vin , Curiel disait des blagues de merde .. Bref , tout allait bien . Jusqu'à ce que l'accident arrive …

Le bout de viande que se disputait Haruta et Ace fit un vol plané et atterrit … tout droit sur Marco . Un grand silence se fit où chacun fixait Marco . Le bout de viande glissa du visage de Marco , la sauce était tartiné sur son visage … Une veine sauta et une jolie aura noire apparut . Marco tourna son visage vers Ace et Haruta qui sentirent des frissons leurs parcoururent la colonne vertébrale . Marco se leva , il se plaça derrière les deux gars et … leur foutu deux splendides plats de spaghetti dans la figure ! Ace et Haruta restèrent silencieux tandis que les hommes commencèrent à rire . Ace , tout rouge , attrapa un plat de légumes et le balança en direction de la face de Marco , qui esquiva facilement . Et le plat fini en plein sur Izou qui était en train de remettre son rouge à lèvres . En même temps , Haruta avait balancé un plat sur Curiel qui avait envoyé volé 4 ou plats de nourriture sur tout le monde . Ace avait sauté sur Marco , lui mettant de l'eau sur la tête . Izou envoyé des tomates sur Ace , Curiel s'était reçu un sac de farine sur la tête et j'en passe ! Des bouteilles volaient , chacun balançant ce qu'il avait sous la main . Marco était en train de noyer Tatch dans un évier , Ace était avachi sur Haruta qui était avachi sur Vista . Namyuul crachait de l'eau de partout , Atmos lançait des tonneaux qui se brisait déversant de l'alcool de partout . Rakuyou jetait du riz [ Allez savoir pourquoi xD ] , complètement saoul . La connerie régnait partout !

_Beaucoup plus tard …_

Barbe Blanche fixait ses fils , un peu désespéré .

« - Mon dieu … Même toi Marco … »

Marco tira la langue d'un air gamin , un peu gêné . Il sourit et fixa le ciel … Quelle journée mes aïeux …

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est juste un chapitre pour pas que vous vous ennuyiez , si vous avez aimé dites-le moi et j'en ferais d'autres petits comme ca ! ) En espérant que ca vous ai plus ! Biz , Bye !<p> 


	5. L'ile d'Arantola

Bonjour les gens ! Voilà notre 4ème chapitre !

J'ai posté beaucoup de chapitres cette semaine mais ça va un peu réduire par la suite ... C'est fatiguant de taper quand même xD [ Vous voyez les fainéants xD ]

J'ai rien d'autres à dire , comme d'hab' x)

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ace regarda l'heure , il était assit sur son lit .<p>

« - C'est l'heure … »

Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir , il faisait sombre . Il éclaira son chemin vers la sortie avec des petites flammes . Arrivé sur le pont , il fixa un instant la lune dans le ciel , entourée de milliers d'étoiles . Il prit son courage à demain et partit vers la grande porte de la chambre de Barbe Blanche [ en plus court BB ] . Il se posta devant la porte et se dit soudain que s'était une très mauvaise idée . Au moment où il se décidait de faire demi-tour , une voix forte l'interpella .

« - Je sais que tu es là Ace … Entre . »

Ace soupira silencieusement . Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et entra dans la grande chambre . Il referma doucement la porte et fixa l'homme assit devant une grande lampe . BB était assit dans un immense fauteuil devant un immense bureau , dos à Ace .

« - Que veux-tu , Fils ? »

Ace frissonna à ce … surnom . Il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué …

« -Eto … Est-ce que …

- Dépêche-toi Fils , je n'ai pas toute la nuit . »

Ace prit une grande inspiration .

« - Est-ce que tu sais des choses sur Marco ? »

Ace fixa BB qui tourna son regard vers lui . Il se mit à sourire énigmatiquement . Ace pencha la tête sur le coté .

« - Alors comme ca , tu cherches des informations sur mon second ?

- Euh … Oui .

- Tu as déjà demandé à quelqu'un il me semble , non ? »

_Tatch … Connard …_

Ace soupira .

« - Oui …

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas directement à Marco ?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire .

- A ton avis , vais-je te le dire ?

- Hééé .. J'aimerais bien ..

- Et s'il ne veut pas raconter des choses sur son passé ?

- Hein ?

- S'il faisait comme toi ? »

Ace se rembrunit . Il n'avait pas pensé à ca …

« - Je suis sur que si tu es agréable Marco te diras des choses mais tu dois la jouer discrète . Maintenant sors d'ici . Je dois me reposer . »

Ace partit vers la porte .

« -Bonne nuit , Père .

- Bonne nuit , Fils . »

Avant qu'Ace ne ferme la porte , il entendit :

« - Marco adore les grenades bleues … »

Il sortit dans le couloir et partit vers sa chambre . Des grenades Bleues ? Quel était le rapport ? Enfin , il réfléchirait plus tard …

_Le lendemain Matin ..._

Marco ouvrit un œil , il resta dans son lit sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond . Il se décida enfin à bouger , sortant lentement de son lit . Il s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir .

_C'est bien silencieux … Qu'on t-il fait encore ._

Marco rentra dans la salle à manger . Personne … Il monta sur le pont et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le Moby était amarré à une ile . Quand il le vit , il ouvrit grand les yeux .

_Quand a-t-on amarré ?_

Il descendit du pont pour se poser sur la terre ferme .

« - Marco ! »

Marco tourna sa tête vers le cri et vit Vista . Vista alla vers lui .

« - Enfin réveillé ?

- Comment ca ?

- L'autre jour personne n'a réussit à te réveiller …

- Vraiment ? »

Il fronça les sourcils .

« - Depuis combien de temps je dors ? , questionna Marco .

- Euh … 3 jours .

- 3 jours ? »

Marco fit une drôle de tête .

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? …_

Vista l'entraina vers le lieu où s'était mit les autres . Ace sourit en voyant Marco .

« - Enfin ! Pourquoi diable as-tu dormi si longtemps ?

- Va savoir … »

Ace resta silencieux . Tatch alla vers eux .

« - Nous avons atterri sur l'ile d'Arantola . »

L'ile était de grandes tailles et très exotiques . Ses compagnons avaient installé des hamacs et autres . Des palmiers bordaient une plage de sable blanc , la mer était transparente . Bref un paradis … Trop peut être ? Marco était sceptique mais ne dit rien .

« - Père veut te voir . Il veut parler des stocks à récupérer sur l'ile , lui dit Tatch .

- J'y vais . »

Marco partit dans la direction où était BB .

…

Ace fixait Marco qui s'éloignait .

_Pourquoi avait-il dormi si longtemps ? Bizarre …_

Il tourna son regard vers la foret au centre de l'ile . Les arbres étaient gigantesques . Il aimait bien la foret mais … avait parfois un peu du mal à éviter de cramer la foret . Maria allait le tuer … L'infirmière en chef avait beau être très belle et féminine , elle possédait une force hors du commun … Et savait très bien l'utiliser . Ace soupira encore … Il entendit son nom et partit vers un groupe d'homme .

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

Marco marchait en tête , suivit d'Ace , Tatch , Izou et Haruta . Ils devaient refaire les stocks de nourriture et visiter un peu l'ile aussi . Le Shinsekai était très grand et ils n'avaient pas tout visiter jusqu'à présent .

Ace et Haruta ressemblaient à des gosses , ils fixaient chaque chose sur l'ile .

« - Arretez de coruir de partout , vous allez faire une connerie encore ! , leur ordonna Izou . »

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin avec beaucoup d'arbres fruitiers .

« - C'est comestible ? , demande Marco .

- Oui , je pense … , répondit Tatch . »

Marco alla vers un arbre donna un coup de pied dedans et récupéra les fruits dans un sac . Ace lui monta directement dans l'arbre et décrocha les fruits qu'Haruta attrapait . Tatch prit un fruit , il le gouta et réfléchit un instant .

« - Pas mal pas mal … »

Izou fixait l'horizon . Haruta et Ace allèrent vers lui .

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Izou ?

- Hum … Je crois voir un bâtiment au loin …

- Ah ? »

Ace et Haruta regardèrent dans la direction que fixait Izou .

« - C'est vrai tiens … , murmura Ace . »

Marco et Tatch allèrent vers eux .

« - Que se passe-t-il ? , questionna le poulet grillé euh … pardon Marco .

- Il y a un bâtiment au loin , répondit Izou .

- Il à l'air intéressant , continua Haruta dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation . »

Ace , Haruta et izou se mirent à fixer Marco . Tatch se mit à rire .

« - On y va … , soupira Marco . »

Ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres , gravirent des collines , sprintèrent pour sauver leurs peaux et j'en passe … Ils arrivèrent , enfin ! , devant une sorte … euh … de temples grecs … Ouais . Le temple était recouvert de laines et autres .

Marco alla vers l'entrée , il enleva un peu les laines et vit des lettres spéciales . Il sniffa et sortit un mini-denden mushi et cliqua sur un bouton , un « Clic Pziou » se fit entendre et une photo sortie [ Ce den den mushi n'existe pas xD ] , il rangea la photo [ Ne de me demandez pas où xD ] puis il alla rejoindre les autres qui était déjà à l'intérieur .

Ils avancèrent dans une immenses allée un peu vide . Des grandes colonnes soutenaient le toit , du lierre et des ronces étaient partout , accrochés au mur , rampants par terre …

« - Tiens , c'est quoi ?

- De quoi ? »

Haruta pointait un objet brillant , Marco s'approcha suivit des autres .

Marco fronca les sourcils , il avait déjà vu ca … Mais où ?

Il alla le prendre quand il sentit une migraine lui explosait le cerveau . Il siffla et se tint le crane .

« - Marco ! »

Marco entendait des cris à glacer le sang , des bruits de bataille , des pleurs .. Tout traversait son esprit puis plus rien …

* * *

><p>Tadaaa ! xD<p>

Voilà ! La suite arrivera soit Dimanche , Lundi ou Mardi ... xD

En espérant que ça vous ai plus . Bye , Biz !


	6. Temple et sombre antité

Hey ! B'jour mina ! Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Je suis dans les temps ! [ Quoique j'aurais pu poster plutôt xD Pas taper , pas taper xD ]

Mais bon le voilà ! En chair et en os ; enfin façon de parler ...

Bon allez , je vous laisse lire ! -^^-

* * *

><p>Marco entendait des paroles pas très claires . Il avait mal au crane , un sifflement aigu passait par ses oreilles . Il ouvrit un œil et le referma aussi tôt . Ca tournait autour de lui … Il bougea sa main droite et entendit un vague <em>« Marco… »<em> . Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front et soupira , intérieurement , de soulagement . Marco rouvrit les yeux , tout était un peu flou , il voyait vaguement 3 ou 4 personnes penchées vers lui . Quand le monde redevint net , il vit les visages inquiets de Tatch et Ace , le visage impassible de Maria l'infirmière en chef et Jayne une infirmière qui était depuis longtemps sur le Moby Dick . Marco se redressa un peu , aidé de Tatch . Maria dit quelque chose à Jayne que Marco ne comprit pas . Jayne sortit de son champ de vision , il n'entendait pas grand-chose de ce que disait les 4 personnes …

_..._

Ace fixait Marco , son inquiétude avait augmenté avec les heures qui passaient sans réaction de la part du phénix . Il faillit sauter de joie en le voyant ouvrir les yeux , un peu vitreux quand même . Il prit une poche de glace que lui tendait Tatch et posa doucement sur le front de Marco . Ace jeta un coup d'œil à Jayne qui était parti cherchait un certain produit sous les ordres de Maria .

…

Tatch soupira intérieurement quand Marco ouvrit les yeux . Il prit une poche de glace et la tendit à Ace qui la posa sur le front de Marco . Tatch devint sceptique . Comment Marco avait-il pu tomber dans les pommes ? Est-ce que ca avait un rapport avec la pierre ou le temple ? Marco était-il déjà venu ici ? … Il soupira et fronça les sourcils .

_Dix minutes plus tard …_

Marco était assit sur son lit . Ace et Tatch avaient prit des chaises et s'étaient installés vers le lit . Maria et Jayne étaient parties entre temps .

- Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouis ? , questionna Marco .

- On a du te trainer jusqu'au bateau . La pierre s'était éteinte après que tu te sois approché . Maria a cherchait pendant pas mal de temps à te réveiller mais elle n' pas réussie … Personne d'autres d'ailleurs . Tu nous a inquiétés , personne ne te croyait capable de t'évanouir avec ton fruit du Démon … , répondit Tatch .

- Ca n'a aucune rapport avec mon fruit … Je suis déjà venu ici … Pourquoi , se mit à murmurer Marco .

Tatch fronça les sourcils .

- Tu repenses à tout _ca _?

Ace ne comprenait rien à rien .

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Rien rien …

Ace fronça les sourcils . Encore un mystère …

Maria rentra dans la pièce et vira les deux commandants . Marco sourit , un peu lasse . Son fruit du démon faisait effet mais lentement . Bientôt , il n'aurait plus aucune trace de sa migraine .

…

Ace était reparti dehors . Il avait décidé de retourner au temple et après pas mal de minutes de recherches , il l'avait retrouvé . Il fixa l'entrée du temple et se décida à rentrer . Il fixa la pierre au fond . La lumière avait changé , avant que Marco ne touche la pierre , une lumière verte émeraude en émanait . Mais maintenant , une lumière bleu saphir et jaune or illuminé légèrement le lieu . D'ailleurs cette lumière amplifiée petit à petit . Ace frissonna en repensant à ce qui était arrivé . Il frôla la pierre des doigts et sentit un froid glacial l'envahit , il se recula . Ace regarda les murs autour , des dessins étaient incrustés dans le mur . Il en repéra un particulièrement grand et se dirigea vers lui . Le dessin gravé dans la pierre représentait un chien à 3 têtes , Cerbère ? , posé sur un gouffre de lave , enfin il supposait que c'était de la lave . Des bestioles bizarres s'échappaient de la fissure . Alors qu'il se reculait , il vit un autre dessin que la lumière bleue et or éclairait. Il enleva les branches et souffla . Un nuage de poussière se répandit dans l'air . Ace toussa puis il se pencha vers le dessin .

- Un phénix …

A ce mot , il sentit un courant d'air glacial et des gémissements très lointain . Enfin , il ne savait pas si les gémissements étaient réels … Il se releva d'un seul coup et sortit le plus vite possible du temple . Le soleil se baissait et Ace avait l'impression que l'ombre du temple allait l'aspirait . Il avait senti quelque chose de maléfique et de dangereux là-dedans …

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il arriva au Moby Dick …

…

Entre temps , Tatch avait rassurer ses compagnons . Les membres de l'équipage était tout de suite plus souriant . Leurs airs graves et inquiets avaient disparus . Tatch entendit des murmures qui parcouraient la foule . Il sourit .

- Que tout le monde retourna à son poste ! Nous partions bientôt ! , s'écria Izou .

Les commandants se rassemblèrent .

- Où est Ace ? Et Namur ?

- Ace est retourné sur l'ile . Voir le temple , je crois … , répondit Haruta .

- Namur est allé dans l'eau . Pourquoi allez savoir , répondit un autre commandant .

- Bon … , reprit Tatch , je pense que nous devrions reparler de tout cette histoire quand Marco pourra bouger …

- Oui , répondirent-ils en cœur .

_3 jours plus tard …_

Marco se réveilla en sursaut . Il toussa et regarda autour de lui . Sa chambre était encore sombre … Il frissonna et essaya de se lever mais il eut une grande surprise quand il s'écroula par terre . Il s'assit .

- Aie !

Ses jambes le lançaient , tout ses muscles le faisaient souffrir . Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon ! Enfin , où il l'aurait couru son marathon ? Ca faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient retournés en mer , lui et les autres . Il se rassit sur son lit et attendit que ses flammes fassent effet . Il soupira de soulagement quand la douleur disparut . Il fixa pendant pas mal de temps le plafond et repensa à son rêve .

C'était toujours le même … Celui où il revoyait Mihori-san , où le groupe d'homme le frappaient et il en passait …

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore et toujours ce rêve ? J'ai aussi l'impression d'être déjà venu sur l'ile où ils étaient …_

Il re frissonna et se recoucha , épuisé …

…

Ace était en haut du mat principal , c'était son tour de garde … Il fixait le ciel , le regard vide . Il n'avait pas réussi à chopper le carnet de Marco pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie . La porte était fermée . Il pourrait passer par-dessous en flamme me diriez-vous ! Mais Marco avait fait installé du granit marin à tout les endroits où il pouvait passer . Cet homme était trop prévoyant . Il siffla d'agacement . Il allait encore devoir attendre … Mais il y arriverait !

* * *

><p>Voilà , finish pour aujourd'hui ! Ne pleurez pas , ne pleurez pas ... Nous nous reverrons xD<p>

Je sais pas trop quand je posterais le prochain chapitre ! 'o' Mais pas avant Jeudi ...

Allez Biz , Bye !

Ps : Je compte écrire une autre fic' ! 'o' [ Oui encore ... x) xD ]

Ps² : Ma Nyx va [ enfin ] mettre son histoire en ligne ! -^o^-

Ps3 : Je vous conseille d'aller voir Look-at-Gaia , une de mes amies IRL ^^


	7. Moi ? Saoul ? Jamais !

Hello !

Kaiso : J'aime faire durer le suspens xD Et pour ton plus grand malheur, y'en a encore x)

Sali : Y a du vrai comme y a du faux x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>BB était assit dans son fauteuil , il buvait tranquillement son saké tout en fixant Marco qui était assit à coté du fauteuil par terre . Le dit Marco qui fixait on ne sait quoi dans le vague .<p>

- Toujours pas envi de te rappeler ?

Marco ne répondit pas .

- Tu sais Marco , ce n'est pas en essayant d'oublier que ca va s'arranger . Tu ne peux pas oublier des choses comme ca …

- Je sais , répondit un peu trop hargneusement Marco .

BB prit une autre gorgée , il fixa le drapeau qui était accroché au mat principal . Ce drapeau qui faisait la fierté de ses fils et émanait de la crainte aux autres …

- Désolé … , marmonna Marco .

BB sourit . Il attrapa son fils , qui poussa une exclamation surprise et le posa sur ses genoux . Il rit en voyant la mine de son fils . Marco était légèrement gêné , il s'installa plus confortablement et se mit à regarder le ciel . BB se rendit compte que ca faisait des années que Marco n'était pas venu sur ses genoux , son Ananas préféré ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui d'avant … Il s'était calmé , devenant plus sage et surtout moins colérique . Il restait toujours solitaire mais moins qu'avant . Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses frères et sœurs , il n'utilisait pas la force pour se faire admirer … Il n'en avait pas besoin . BB se dit qu'il avait vraiment trouvé le bon second . En repensant à sa rencontre avec son second , il se mit à sourire encore plus et se nota mentalement de l'écrire quelque part . Il y avait également une raison concernant le fait que son second soit coincé sur ses genoux . Son plus jeune fils , Ace , lui avait demandé d'occuper le premier commandant pour aller … chercher quelques informations . Il avait accepté car tout cela l'amusé … énormément . D'ailleurs , le jeune devrait bientôt avoir fini …

…

Ace était en train de fouiller dans la chambre de Marco , il devait faire vite . Le père ne pourrait pas garder l'oiseau longtemps avec lui . Mais bon , il avait la chance d'enfin pouvoir prendre ce foutu livre ! Il poussa une exclamation de joie en son fort intérieur et sortit un autre livre avec _exactement _le même aspect mais bien sur pas le même contenu … Il ressortit discrètement et repensa au pacte qu'il avait passé avec BB .

_Flash Back :_

_Ace toqua à la chambre de BB , il rentra et alla vers le grand homme ._

_-Que veux-tu , Ace ?_

_- J'aimerais te demander une … requête ._

_- Une requête ?_

_- Oui … J'aimerais que tu …_

_- Parle plus fort , ordonna BB ._

_- … Que tu OCCUPE MARCO ! , hurla Ace un peu rouge ._

_BB éclata de rire ._

_- Pourquoi ca , fils ?_

_- J'ai quelque chose à chercher …_

_- Chercher ? Vraiment ? , il sourit malicieusement ._

_- Euh … Oui ._

_- Se que tu cherches , ca ne serait pas des informations sur l'Ananas ?_

_- … _

_- C'est ce qui me semblait . GURARARA !_

_Ace ressortit et soupira de soulagement . BB avait accepté , maintenant il devait demandé quelque chose à Jozu …_

_Fin du FB ._

Ace se secoua la tête et partit vers sa chambre . Il ne pouvait pas garder le livre indéfiniment et devait trouver une cachette au cas où …

…

Marco était maintenant assit à la cuisine qui était vide . Il avait une bouteille de rhum à coté de lui et d'autres bouteilles vides . Ca faisait toujours rire Tatch ca … Marco ne pouvait jamais être saoul , son pouvoir restaurer trop rapidement son foie et son estomac . Il reprit une autre bouteille et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit . Il était resté dans le noir et la lumière qui émanait du couloir lui fit fermer les yeux .

- Ben alors Ananas , on se noie dans l'alcool ?

Marco siffla d'agacement . Tatch sourit , il prit une chaise et s'assit vers Marco . Marco reprit une gorgée de rhum et Tatch prit aussi une bouteille .

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? , questionna Tatch .

- J'arrête pas de revoir des choses que je n'ai _pas_ envi de revoir .

- Héééé ! T'as pas envi de revoir notre rencontre ?

Marco le fixa d'un air blasé et lui balança du rhum à la tronche . Tatch rit . Le gel dans ses cheveux commençait à s'enlever et sa banane devenait un peu … coulante . Tatch s'installa plus confortablement puis se mit à parler . Parler de tout et n'importe quoi … Entre ses dernières trouvailles chez les femmes , de nouveaux plats , des conneries … Tout en continuant à se saouler . Marco écoutait , il commençait à être un peu pété aussi . Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude . Se mettre un bracelet en granit marin pour se sentir _vraiment _saoul . Marco se mit à rire avec Tatch . Tout deux parlaient de choses incompréhensibles …

…

Ace était couché sur son lit . Il tournait le livre dans tous les sens , cherchant quelque chose de caché . Puis il ouvrit la page qu'il avait déjà lue et passa plusieurs pages après …

_C'était le soir … L'horloge allait bientôt sonner . Je préparais mes dernières affaires et descendais silencieusement les escaliers . J'avais encore un peu mal à ma mâchoire mais le reste allait bien depuis la dernière fois .Je crus entendre un bruit et m'arrêtais . _

_Je crois que ma mère fais des cauchemars … Tant mieux , pensais-je ._

_Je sortais dehors et partais directement vers la lisière de la foret derrière . Je devais faire attention à ce que ma mère ne me voit pas . Elle pouvait très bien se lever pour jeter un œil derrière les rideaux , surtout à cette heure là … Mais avec la dose de somnifère que je lui avais filé , elle ne risquait pas de se lever .Je passais derrière le potager et jardin abandonné puis je sautais par-dessus le grillage abimé . Je m'arrêtais devant la foret et cherchais un endroit où me cachais ._

_- Là …_

_Je montais dans un arbre beaucoup plus haut que les autres me postais sur une branche puis j'attendais … Il me restait plus de 20 min si j'avais bien calculé . J'en profitais donc pour m'endormir quoique pas sur mes deux oreilles …_

* * *

><p>Chapitre plus court que d'habitude , je sais xD<p>

La suite arrivera peut etre ...

Bye Biz !


	8. La Bete avec un grand B

Bonjour mina !_  
><em>Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! xD

Sinon , merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Kaiso : Il y a encore du suspens ! xD Combien de chapitres ... Franchement ... Aucune idée ! xDEt Merci x)

Sal' : Ahaha ! Je ne dirais pas en quoi tu as juste ou faux ! xD Tu verras bien ... :D Oui , j'aime bien les phrases qui servent à que dalle xD Je suis habituée avec Nyx x) .

kyutiflamettte : Et bien ... Merci Beaucoup ! xD Oui , je suis un peu méchante avec Marco ... x) Ah et évite de mourir , j'aime mes fan vivants de préférence ! xD

FanOnePieceYaoi : Merci ! Oui , je fais un drôle de passé pour Marco xD Je suis pas très doué pour les MarcoxAce ou quoi que se soit d'autres xD

Shina-ariz : Et encore merci xD C'était une idée qui m'est passé par le cerveau une nuit à 2h ou 3h du mat' xD Du coup j'ai pas pu dormir j'y ai pensé toute la nuit pour pas le zapper xD

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Je fus réveillé par un hurlement sinistre . Je sursautais et ouvrais les yeux , manquant tomber de mon arbre . Je me stabilisais et sortais mes jumelles . Je voyais quelque chose passer au fond … Des hommes ? Oui , c'était bien ca . Ils avaient l'air terrifiés … Par quoi ? Puis je le vis … Un monstre … Nan pire que ca ! Un animal sorti droit des pires cauchemars …Je me cachais quand les hommes arrivèrent suivit de la Bête … <em>[ Avec un grand "B" xD désolé je casse l'ambiance …. xD ] _Je regardais à travers un trou dans les feuillages .Un des hommes tomba , attrapé par quelque chose … l'autre voulut l'aider mais recula quand il vit la Bête arrivait lentement vers eux . Il cria et tomba à son tour par terre . Je pouvais mieux détailler la Bête qui était … encore plus horrible . On aurait dit un croisement entre plusieurs animaux , notamment avec une hyène , un tigre , un serpent et un animal inconnu . Je remarquais que l'animal était en putréfaction , ses cotes sortaient du corps où des vers grouillaient par milliers , des lambeaux de chaire trainaient par terre , le sang avait tellement copulé du corps qu'il n'y en avait plus . Ses crocs étaient noirs , je pouvais sentir son haleine de sang et de pourriture jusqu'à mon arbre . Son pelage était encore existant mais il y avait des grosses plaques de poils manquants . Il faisait des bruits rauques et dégoutants qui me faisait passer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale .Un de ses yeux étaient manquant , ce qui laissait place à un trou vide où un gros ver y logeait _[ Vais vomir … xD ]_. Son unique œil était rouge sang . La Bête s'approcha à pas lents vers l'homme qui s'était fait attraper , à chaque pas le sol tremblait . L'autre se releva et courra dans la direction opposé de la Bête .Elle baissa son museau vers l'homme et le renifla , puis elle ouvrit grand la gueule et planta ses crocs dans le crane de l'homme . Je vis la cervelle giclée avec le sang , le crane avait été brisé tellement facilement . La Bête prit une moitié du corps de l'homme .Le sang gicla comme une fontaine , je voyais les boyaux et les organes se faire déchiqueter . J'avais envi de vomir … Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vraiment assisté à des massacres comme ca … La Bête mangea la dernière partie du corps et d'un seul coup tourna la tête dans ma direction . Je retenais ma respiration , n'osant plus bouger . La Bête avança à pas lent vers moi .Je ne savais pas quoi faire , soit je descendais de mon arbre mais la Bête me chopperait rapidement grâce à sa rapidité , soit je restais là et il m'attraperait directement dans l'arbre . Puis un cri de douleur retentit au loin , la Bête dressa les oreilles et tourna la tête en direction du cri puis elle partit en courant .Je reprenais une grande respiration et essuyais la sueur sur mon front .Je devais partir tout de suite ! Le cri venait surement de l'autre homme qui avait du tomber . Et je disais « Ouf ! Merci mon Dieu » , d'accord l'autre allait surement crever et…_

_J'arrêtais de penser quand un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre . C'était insupportable ! Je devais me casser ! La Bête allait surement revenir . Je descendais de mon arbre et courais . Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre … je m'étais arrêté à la lisière de la foret … Alors pourquoi je me trouvais en plein milieu de la foret ? Je commençais à paniquer mais me repris la Bête ne trouverait plus facilement en sentant ma panique et mon angoisse . Je courais en direction du village ou du moins je supposais . Alors que je courais depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes , j'entendit un pas lourd derrière moi ._

_- Merde !_

_Je comptais pas finir ma vie en beaftek pour clébard ou chat , ou … bon enfin voilà quoi ! Je regardais derrière moi et vis les arbres tombaient , elle était proche ! Je butais contre quelque chose , une racine surement , et dévalais une pente . Les racines et les branches basses des buissons m'arrachaient la peau . Je sentais des pierres butaient contre mes jambes et mes bras ._

_- Aie !_

_Ma glissade s'arrêta et je me relevais du mieux que je pouvais . J'avais mal de partout ._

_- Bon sang …_

_Je sentais les ondes de la course de la Bete …. Elle arriverait bientôt et je n'arriverais pas à m'enfuir … C'était la fin , fichue curiosité … Alors que j'attendais la fin , un glapissement se fit entendre .Je regardais la Bête plus haut , essayais d'éviter la lumière du soleil … Mais oui ! Cet animal craignait la lumière ! Elle partit en courant vers sa tanière , je supposais . Je me mis à rire nerveusement , je venais d'échapper ,à la mort ! Enfin … Je devais déjà sortir de cette foret pour vraiment me sentir hors de danger …_

_Est-ce que j'arriverais à monter dans un arbre pour me repérer ? Alors que je cherchais un arbre pour monter , je vis de la fumée plus loin . J'haussais un sourcil et partais dans cette direction . Après plusieurs minutes de marche , j'arrivais de nouveau à la lisière de la foret mais de l'autre coté de la où je mettais reposé . Je fronçais les sourcils , vraiment zarb …_

_Je traversais rapidement le village qui , heureusement , était encore endormi et me faufilais dans ma maison . Le silence régnait comme à son habitude . je montais à l'étage vers ma chambre et posais mes affaires . Alors que je comptais me soigner , j'entendis ma mère m'appeler .Je sifflais d'agacement et allais en direction de la chambre .Je rentrais et me mettais dans l'ombre pour que ma mère ne voit pas l'état dans lequel j'étais . Ma mère me fixa un instant puis se mit à radoter . Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait , je me fichais bien de ce qu'elle disait . J'entendais juste les même mots que d'habitude …. Ce qui ne me faisait plus aucune effet à force de les entendre . Je sortais de la chambre , ma mère me criait de revenir . Je l'ignorais et fermais la porte de l'extérieur . je l'entendis lancer des objets qui se brisaient . Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre la porte de ma chambre . Je levais les yeux vers le plafond et fixais l'emblème qui y était creusé dans le bois . L'emblème représentait un cercle avec un l'intérieur une grande plume entouré d'un serpent , un katana avec un pommeau en un mini dragon se croisait avec la plume ._[ Je demanderais à Nyx de me dessiner cet emblème xD ] _Je souriais et partais vers la salle de bain pour me soigner . Je devrais y retourner … Mais pas sans appâts … Et je savais exactement comment faire . Je devrais juste être rapide …_

Ace sursauta et ferma le livre avant de le fourrer sous son lit . Quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte .

- O..Oui ?

- Ace on a trouvé quelque chose . Ramène-toi ! , lui ordonna Tatch .

- Aye aye …

Ace se leva et sortis de sa chambre , il suivit Tatch qui partait sur le pont .

_Sur le pont …_

Marco était déjà présent , il regarda Ace et Tatch allaient vers lui . Ace avait l'air bizarre , Marco pouvait sentir son angoisse … Il verrait plus tard . Devant eux se dressait un grand bâtiment en pierre au milieu de l'eau .

- Un temple aquatique ? , demanda Izou .

- Faut croire … , lui répondit Marco . Rapprochez le bateau !

Le bateau se rapprocha . Le temple était magnifique . Il y avait des pierres bleues aquatiques , ou vertes , avec des teintes toutes différentes . Les vagues faisaient des reflets .

- On prend les pierres ?

- On ne profane_ jamais_ un temple , cracha Tatch .

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! , s'écria quelqu'un .

Les pirates s'approchèrent . Le pirate pointa un dessin sur la grande porte du temple .

Marco se raidit . L'emblème … Un cercle avec une plume entouré d'un serpent qui se croisait avec un katana au pommeau de mini-dragon …

* * *

><p>J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à écrire ce chapitre ... Et la suite arrivera bientôt du coup ! J'ai de l'inspiration xD<p>

Je refais un peu ma publication de chapitres , je posterais quand je posterais x) Ça dépendra si j'ai de l'inspiration ou pas ... J'écris mal quand je suis en manque d'inspiration donc je ne posterais pas dans ces périodes , je veux pas vous faire des trucs de bouse xD

Bon sinon , voili voilou , à la prochaine ! Biz Bye !


	9. Maladie

Bonjour les gens ! Merci pour les reviews et j'vais pas encombré cette partie de message inutile qui vous empecherons de gober le chapitre xD

Donc sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Marco fixait le journal dans sa main . Il ne lisait pas vraiment les informations du jours . Il repensait plutôt au temple … Après avoir découvert l'entrée , ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur . Le temple était en ruines … Marco avait réfléchit à pourquoi il t avait cet emblème ici … Il ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait dire cet emblème . Les quelques informations parlaient d'un pirate et de sa famille . Il avait pensé à son père mais avait vite abandonné l'idée . Le pirate qui était décrit n'était pas comme son père . Ce n'était pas un lâche … Il frissonna et posa son journal .<p>

- Oi Marco …

- Oui ?

Tatch se pencha vers lui .

- T'es tout pale , dit Tatch .

- Ah ? Tu dois mal voir …

Tatch haussa un sourcil , sceptique .

- Si tu le dis . Bon , va prendre ton tour de garde . Ace viendra te relever .

- Ok …

Marco sortit dehors . L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien . Il monta dans le nid de pie et s'assit . Il se mit à fixer le ciel , sans but …

…

Marco fut réveillé par quelque chose qui le secouait .

- Marco …

Marco ouvrit un œil et regarda la personne penchait au-dessus de lui .

- Ace … ?

- Oui c'est moi . Je viens te relever . T'en as bien b'soin …

Marco se leva et se frotta les yeux .

- Merci …

Il descendit en faisait attention à ne pas se casser la figure . Ace le regarda un moment puis il s'assit à son tour dans le nid de pie .

Marco rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit . Il se sentait vidé de son énergie …

…

Ace bailla un coup puis sortit le livre qu'il gardait caché sous une couverture qu'il avait prit .

Il ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté . Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit sa lecture …

_Je marchais en ville en direction d'un bar très fréquenté par les pirates . Il était plus de minuit . J'avais décidé de venir ici car les pirates faisaient partis de mon plan . Ils devaient surement être saouls . Je rentrais dans le bar . Il y avait beaucoup de monde , on voyait des hommes rires , criaient , ils jetaient du rhum un peu partout . Il y avait aussi des femmes . Marco alla vers une table vide qui n'était pas très loin des pirates ._

_Un serveur alla vers lui ._

_- Je te sers , gamin ?_

_- Ice Citron ._

_Le serveur s'éloigna . Marco sortit un livre de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table . Le serveur revint avec un verre que Marco but rapidement avant de payer et de feindre un appel sur son mini-den den et de sortir dehors . Il avait aussi laissé quelques berry dans le livre à une page … spéciale . Il se cacha dehors mais de manière a pouvoir voir la table où il était . Son plan pouvait échouer … Quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pirate pouvez prendre ce livre … Il sourit quand un pirate s'assit à la table , il ouvrit la page où il y avait les berry et jeta un coup d'œil . Marco ricana mentalement quand les yeux du pirate s'exorbitèrent . Il courut vers son capitaine et lui mit le carnet sous le nez . Le capitaine hurla d'un rire joyeux . Marco put entendre un « A nous le trésor ! » . Marco s'éloigna , retournant chez lui . Il avait maintenant 6 jours pour se préparer , lui et ses données …_

Ace bailla , il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts . Il se sentait vraiment lourd … Enfin . Il se leva quand il entendit des bruits de pas .

- Ace ! , cria Izou .

Ace descendit , il avait failli se casser la gueule mais Izou n'avait rien vu .

Ace alla se coucher rapidement , il faillit pratiquement s'écrouler par terre …

…

Marco fut réveillé par un cri . C'était le matin et il était un peu dans les vapes . Il entendait des « Ace ! » au loin … Attendez . Ace ?

Il se leva en triple vitesse et sortit de sa chambre . Il partit vers celle qu'occupait Ace .

- Ah Marco !

- Se passe quoi ?

- Ace est pas bien du tout …

- Ah ?

Tatch attrapa le bras de Marco et l'entraina vers la chambre . Marco rentra et alla directement vers le jeune homme qui était … pale comme un mort . Il avait de la fièvre .

- Où est Maria ?

- Elle arrive !

Maria arriva rapidement .

- Sortez dehors !

Marco sortit , idem pour Tatch et les quelques autres personnes . Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière en chef .

- Problème ! , hurla quelqu'un . Marine en vue !

Marco siffla , agacé . Ils avaient le chic pour se pointer au bon moment eux !

Marco partit sur le pont du bateau , suivit de Tatch . Petite précision , ils n'étaient pas sur le Moby mais sur un des autres bateaux . Il y avait 4 commandants en tout , lui , Tatch , Ace et Vista ainsi que 100 hommes … Donc très peu .

- Où est Vista ? , demanda Tatch à un de ses frères .

- Il est dans la salle des machines , il y aurait des problèmes apparemment .

- Que quelqu'un aille le chercher , ordonna Tatch .

- Aye !

L'homme s'éclipsa .

Marco et Tatch allèrent sur le pont . Ils fixèrent les 4 ou 5 navires de guerre en face d'eux . Ils étaient en infériorité numérique par rapport à la Marine …

Marco réfléchit .

- Préparez les canons ! , cria Tatch .

Tout le monde s'activait .

- Tatch , on y va !

- Ah ?

Marco ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'il attrapa le commandant de la 4ème division avec se serres et décolla en direction des bateaux .

- Tu pourrais me laisser le temps d'enregistrer l'information , témé ! [ Note : Témé veut dire enfoiré j'crois xD ]

- Pas le temps ! T'aurais pas pris du poids depuis la dernière fois ? A moins que se soit ta coupe de cheveux …

- La ferme , poulet de mes deux !

Marco rit mentalement .

Marco posa Tatch sur le pont qui sortit de suites ses deux sabres et commença à couper ce qui trainait . Marco fonça droit vers le mat et donna un coup de pied remplit de haki dedans . Le mat pencha légèrement puis s'écroula sur un autre navire . Les coups de canon se faisaient entendre . Tatch et Marco esquivaient le boulets de leur flotte .

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il ne restait plus grand-chose . Tatch remonta sur son bateau .

- Où est Marco ?

- Là … J'ai besoin de toi .

Tatch alla dans la direction de la voix de Marco et vit le commandant assit par terre .

- Qu'est c'qui se passe ?

- Faut que je me recasse le bras …

Tatch soupira . Il attrapa le bras de l'oiseau et lui brisa .

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! , hurla le Phénix .

- C'est toi qui m'a dit .

Alors que Marco allait lui balancer un autre truc à la tronche , Maria appela les deux commandants .

- Ca s'arrange pas avec Ace ! Ca empire même !

Marco et Tatch oublièrent bien vite leur dispute …

* * *

><p>Voilà Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes x)<p>

Je pense que je posterais plus les deux semaines à venir x) [ Viveuuu les vacanceuuus xD ]

Ah et c'est vrai que je me concentre vachement sur cette fanfic' et la fille du faucon , du coup je poste pas trop sur les autres mais promis j'en écrirais xD

Allez Biz Bye !


	10. Trouvé !

Bonjour !

Voilà la suite de notre aventure ! ^^

Alors :

Kaiso : Nan je vais posté plus comme + [ 1 = 1 = 2 xDxD ] et pas plus = pas du tout x) Ah et encore du suspens … :D

FanOnePieceYaoi : Alors en fait , les pouvoirs de Marco permet de ressoudre les os mais vu que Marco se bat en même temps l'os ne se ressout pas droit donc il faut le rebriser pour qu'il se ressoude correctement . J'crois que c'est ca … xDxD Et merci x)

Sal' : T'as raison , t'es tarée xDxD Perso' ... Ça vient de me donner une idée x)

* * *

><p>Marco était couché dans son lit . Il ne dormait pas … C'était pas possible . Lui , Tatch et d'autres personnes s'étaient relayées à tour de rôle pour surveiller Ace . Maria cherchait encore et toujours une solution … Mais rien , elle avait fouillé tout ses livres de médecine . Ils avaient donc décidé de retourner au Moby Dick . Pour essayer de régler ce problème . Marco se sentit fatigué . Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement …<p>

_- Tu vois Marco … C'est un Kaizokeri ._

_- Kairokeri ?_

_- Oui . Un insecte qui est dangereux selon les personnes qu'il pique ._

_- Pourquoi selon les personnes ?_

_- Parce que se sont des insectes qui font vraiment aux utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon . Il marche comme l'eau de la mer . Ils aspirent le pouvoir et la vie en même temps . Plus le pouvoir est puissant , plus l'utilisateur risque la mort ._

_- … Ca marche comme les boomerangs, déclara Marco de manière sur de lui ._

_- Boomerang ?_

_- Oui . Les Fruits procurent des grands pouvoirs mais il y a des soucis qui reviennent qui n'atteignent pas les non-utilisateurs ._

_- Bien trouvé …_

_L'homme sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Marco ._

_- Tu es aussi intelligent que ton père …_

_- Mon père ?_

_Il prit un air surpris . Son père était un crétin bourré 24h sur 24 . A moins que … Nan , il devait confondre … _

_Marco sourit ._

Marco se réveilla en sursaut .

- Mais oui ! Je suis con !

Il sortit en courant dans le couloir et partit vers l'infirmière juste en pantalon . Il rentra dans l'infirmerie .

- Marco ? Pourquoi t'es là ? C'est pas ton tour , dit Tatch .

- Où est Maria ?

- Hein ? Maria … Euh .

- Je suis là ! Et tu pourrais être moins bruyant .

La jeune femme regarda Ace puis alla vers Marco avant de le tirer dehors suivit de Tatch .

- Alors ? , demanda l'infirmière .

- Je sais de quoi est atteint Ace .

- Vraiment ? , s'exclamèrent Maria et Tatch en même temps .

- Oui …

Il prit une grande respiration et reprit .

- C'est un insecte . Un Kairokeri …

- Kairokeri ?

- Oui , un insecte qui vit exclusivement sur les petites iles au milieu de la mer …

- Le temple … , murmura Tatch .

- Gagné . Il y en surtout dans des trucs comme ca . Ils subsistent avec les minéraux qui ressortent de l'eau et les temples en ont beaucoup . Ce sont des insectes qui aspirent le pouvoir des détendeurs de Fruit du Démon . Mais également la vie au passage …

- C'est possible ca ? Je ne connaissais pas ca …

- Ca fait depuis 200 ans qu'ont n'a pas vu le nez de ses insectes .

- Alors comment sais-tu ca ? , demanda Tatch .

- Euh … j'en ai rêvé .

- Rêvé ?

- Oui , ca m'est revenu .

- Et comment on soigne ?

- Ca j'ai pas vu …

Marco se prit un coup de poing sur le crane .

- Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? , hurla Maria .

- Mais j'y peux rien …

Tatch rit nerveusement .

- On sait au moins ce qu'il a …

- Par contre …

Maria et Tatch se tournèrent vers Marco .

- Je dois etre aussi atteint .

- AH ?

- Oui , je suis resté près de Ace . L'insecte ne devait pas être loin …

- Merde …

- Je dois trouver la solution avant de tomber malade . Aucune autres détendeurs de Fruit ne doit s'approcher d'Ace ni de moi !

Il s'éloigna en courant vers sa chambre . Il se recoucha sur son lit , les yeux fermés .

_Quel était le remède déjà … Merde ._

Il soupira et plongea dans ses souvenirs .

_- Il y a pas dix milles façons de soigner la maladie de cet insecte ._

_- Quelle est la façon alors ? , questionna Marco ._

_- Tu dois rassembler différents éléments . Tous à des endroits différentes et dangereux . Une plume du Ridéro , une griffe de la Gracinte , de l'eau de la fontaine Caliko …_

_- Oula … Je connais rien …_

_- Ils sont tous situés dans la même partie de Grand Line . Mais sur différentes iles . Si tu veux la sauver , tu devras y aller ._

_- Mouais …_

_Il tourna son regard vers le corps allongé sur un lit dans un coin de la pièce . Il prit une grande inspiration ._

_- Courage !_

…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plus ! Biz Bye !<p> 


	11. Hors série : AH ! Un Piou Piou !

Bon , aujourd'hui Hors-série ! x)

Bonne lecture !

Marco fut réveillé par un bruit de poulet . … Hein ? Poulet ? Il se redressa d'un bond , les yeux grands ouverts . Et parut encore plus surpris en voyant où il était .

- Une cage … Comme celle d'un oiseau …

Il était couché dans un grand … nid de paille . Il était dans une cage à oiseau … avec un fond en journal , deux bols . Un avec de l'eau et l'autre avec des graines … Oui . Mais putin , il avait mi quoi dans la bouffe hier Tatch ?

- C'est un rêve … Nan , un cauchemars . Je vais me réveiller … Oui c'est ca . Il referma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration .

- Un rêve …

- Marco ! Lève-toi !

Oui , il avait rêver . Maintenant il était dans le monde normal vu que Tatch l'appelé . Il se redressa de nouveau , lentement . Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés . Il les ouvrit doucement et …

- Non mais … What the Fuck ?

Devant lui se trouver un … poussin marron avec une coupe … Enfin la même coupe que Tatch quoi ! Il se demandait s'il devait rire ou … crier . Le poussin … oui bon … commença à s'énerver .

- Allez Marco ! Grouille ! Pops va encore crier !

Marco se leva et sortit de sa … cage . Il suivit le Poussin/Tatch .

Ils rentrèrent dans une grande salle avec pleinnnnnnns de bols remplis de graines .

- Ah j'ai vraiment faim moi ! , cria ou piailla quelqu'un .

- Oh Ace ! , s'écria Tatch .

Marco tourna la tête vers le poussin noir … Et manqua éclater de rire . Il portait le même chapeau qu'Ace en monde-mini , un mini-poignard accroché sous son aile gauche . C'était .. très … Enfin .

Un pas lourd se fit entendre suivit par un grand battement d'ailes .

_Oh non … , pensa Marco ._

- Oh Pops !

_J'ose même pas regarder bon allez …_

Et là … C'était trop ! Marco éclata de rire . Un grand poussin blanc avec une grosse moustache en forme de lune se tenait devant lui .

- Euh Marco … , murmura Tatch .

Barbe Piou piou se racla la gorge .

- Marco … Je suis ton père . Tu me dois respect …

Marco arrêta de rire et prit une grande respiration . Il se frotta les yeux , se pinça le bras mais rien n'y faisait .

- Marco tu es sur que ca va ? , demanda Barbe Piou Piou .

- C'est le boulot qui doit le fatiguer … , répondit Ace .

- Alerte ! Bateaux Marines ! , hurla un poussin .

- Qui est dedans ? , demanda Barbe Piou Piou .

- Sengoku et ses amiraux !

- Vraiment ? , s'exclamèrent en cœur les groupes de l'équipage.

Ils montèrent sur le pont supérieur , trainant Marco au passage .

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont , Marco regarda les 3 personnes qui arrivaient sur le pont d'un bateau Marine … Arf …

- Mon dieu …

Il regarda un poussin beige avec … une coupe de cheveux mode Sengoku avec tout ce qu'il fallait . C'est-à-dire , la barbe , la moustache , le chapeau avec la mouette … Derrière lui se trouvait un … poussin gris avec rien de spécial pour une fois … Garp , il supposait . Suivit d'un poussin couleur Glace avec le truc pour dormir [ Je sais plus le nom xD ] avec deux touffes de cheveux sur les cotés …

Marco n'écoutait pas trop ce que disait les … poussins puis ..

- Que la bataille commence !

Le Piou Ao Kiji s'envola , se posa sur un des mats et … Oh non ! Non mais là ! Ao Kiji se mit à _pondre _ , oui pondre faites pas chier ! , des œufs qui explosèrent comme des mini-bombes de glace .

Là c'était trop ! Marco s'éclipsa et rentra dans une pièce en triple vitesse . C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il se sentait … bizarre . Il regarda où il était rentré en trombe . Il vit un miroir et s'en approcha … Le cri ne sortit même pas de sa bouche ou plutôt … de son bec . Car oui , c'était pas un Marco en mode _humain_ mais un Marco en mode _poussin _qui se tenait devant le miroir ! Un poussin bleu avec une queue jaune et _une touffe_ de cheveux jaunes sur le crane ! HAAAAAA Oh My Fucking God !

Là c'était trop de chez trop ! Il alla vers un mur et se fracassa le crane contre le mur avant de tomber dans le noir …

…

Marco se réveilla en sursaut . Il regarda autour de lui . Oui ! Une chambre ! Alelouya ! Il se leva d'un seul coup et prit le miroir qui trainait avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement . Le miroir reflétait un _vrai _Marco avec de la chair _humaine _et pas un putin de poussin ! Il rit nerveusement avant de sortir dans le couloir . Il partit en direction de la cuisine et croisa Ace et Tatch dans le couloir . Les deux hommes tournaient le dos à Marco .

- Hé les mecs , vous allez pas y croire ! , dit Marco , j'ai fais un rêve vachement zarb .

Ace et Tatch se tournèrent vers Marco et …

- ! , hurla Marco.

BLam !

Izou , Curiel , Vista et Haruta arrivèrent en courant .

- Se passe quoi ? , demanda Izou .

Il regarda Ace et Tatch .

- Mais … Pourquoi vous portez des masques de poussin … bizarre ?

Car oui , Ace portait un masque de poussin noir avec son chapeau et Tatch un masque de poussin marron dont la coupe de cheveux dépassaient .

- Et pourquoi Marco est évanoui par terre ?

- Ben … , dirent Ace et Tatch en cœur .

…

Voilà xD Ce truc est arrivé là en lisant une des reviews de Sal' xD C'est vraiment con … x)

Bon ben voilà xD

Allez Biz Bye !


	12. What ?

Hey Hey ! Yo mina !

Désolé pour l'attente x')

Et merci pour vos reviews , contente que le HS vous ai plus aussi !:D

[ Psst … FanOnePieceYaoi , non y aura pas de couple xDxD J'en suis entièrement désolé xD ]

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatch était au chevet d'Ace , il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'avais dit Marco hier …<p>

_Écoute bien … J'aimerais mieux ne pas prévenir Pops pour tout le merdier …_

_Pourquoi ? , demanda Tatch._

_D'un , il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas pas où on va , ni pourquoi. Sinon , on risque de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs. De deux , Pops va s'inquiéter pour Ace ce qui n'est pas bon pour sa santé._

_Mouais … , dit Tatch sceptique._

_Marco soupira._

_Bon … Tu veux qu'on aille sur l'île chais plus quoi là ? , questionna Tatch._

_- Les Îles Gouradjima exactement ...On va devoir trouver u__ne plume du Ridéro , une griffe de la Gracinte , de l'eau de la fontaine Caliko …_ _Chaque objet est gardé par un boss sur des îles différentes._

_Quel niveau ?_

_Assez fort …_

_Oui mais ça c'était avant ...Combien d'années exactement ?_

_Marco lui donna un coup sur le crane. _

_Nous verrons le reste plus tard … , conclut Marco._

_Il sortit de la pièce._

Tatch soupira. Ça ne serait pas agréable pour Marco. Pas du tout même … Il regarda Ace dont l'état s'était légèrement amélioré. Enfin , si ça pouvait être mieux ça serait bien...

…

Marco secoua Tatch par les épaules.

Réveille-toi yoi !

Tatch ouvrit les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Tu connais le dentifrice ? , ironisa Marco.

Ta gueule , Ananas de merde …

Les deux hommes sortirent dehors , laissant Ace sous la surveillance de Maria.

Ils donnèrent quelques ordres aux pirates et montèrent dans le petit bateau qu'il comptaient utiliser pour se rendre sur les îles. Ils avaient préparés quelques affaires au passage.

Marco avait au passage prit d'autres armes , il avait une grosse épée noire accrochée dans le dos et un fusil. Tatch avait ses deux sabres et avait prit un poignard ainsi qu'un autre fusil. Il valait mieux s'équiper sur cette île …

C'est donc armé jusqu'aux dents qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les îles...

…

Ace ouvrit un œil , il était crevé … Il se redressa légèrement et se frotta les yeux. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle …

Tant mieux , il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Il sortit le livre de sous son matelas et rouvrit la page à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

_Je regardais la bande de pirates qui s'avançait en riant vers la limite de la foret. Je les regardais , posté en haut d'un arbre. Il faisait nuit ,bientôt l'horloge sonnerait. Annonçant le couvre-feu et le début de mon plan ...Je devais expliquer un minimum ce que j'allais faire. J'avais amené ses pirates pour faire diversion. La Bête devait sûrement avoir un terrier où se cachait pour la journée , vu qu'elle ne supportait pas la lumière du soleil. C'était la base de mon plan , le reste restait assez vague. Les Pirates pouvaient très bien s'enfuir avant de croiser la Bête ou la Bête pouvait directement me trouver ... Il y avait plein d'options , aucunes ne me plaisaient vraiment. Mais bon … Alors , pendant que les pirates chercheraient un trésor inexistant , je chercherais la tanière de la Bête et une solution pour pulvériser cette bestiole et au passage apprendre des choses …_

_Je suivais silencieusement les pirates. Alors que je comptais descendre de l'arbre où j'étais , je sentis une onde de choc au sol qui remontait vers les branches de l'arbre. Seulement quelques pirates s'en rendirent compte mais l'oublièrent bien vite. Moi je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je souriais et montais encore plus haut dans l'arbre. J'avais prévu autre chose de très utile aussi … Une vieille femme nommée Kaichan vendait des potions spéciales. Elle n'était pas spécialement apprécié des villageois , comme moi. Je lui avais demandé une potion pour cacher mon odeur. La Bete étant un animal , elle pouvait me trouver facilement et justement je ne voulais **pas **qu'elle me trouve facilement. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas une durée très longue. Je devais l'utiliser avant que la Bête arrive mais pas non plus trop tôt. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je me décide à utiliser ma potion. _

_- C'était quoi ce bruit ? , demanda un des pirates._

_Le capitaine se tourna vers lui mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un de ses hommes s'était fait attraper par la gorge et se faisait traîné dans l'ombre inquiétante des arbres de la foret._

_C'était le moment. Je passais discrètement de branche en branche pour changer d'arbre qui , heureusement , étaient collés les uns aux autres. Je sentis la Bête passer en bas , elle courait en direction ds pirates. Je pouvais sentir son odeur putride dans haut … Je descendais plus loin et me mis à courir dans la direction d'où venait la Bête. La direction d'où elle venait correspondait à un vieux marécage … J'en étais sur. Je sautais par-dessus un pont et atterrissais les deux pieds dans l'eau . La tanière n'était plus très loin. C'était l'un des seuls endroits de la foret où il y avait de l'eau. L'autre endroit se trouvait dans un coin de la foret plus serré … Trop serré pour la Bête. J'avançais tout droit et bientôt je montais le col de mon T-shirt sur mon nez. Une odeur putride , pire que celle sur la Bête , se propageait dans l'air. Je me mis à marcher et j'arrivais dans une clairière remplit d'un brouillard épais. L'odeur de pourriture était encore pire qu'avant … J'avançais ou plutôt nageais dans la masse de brouillard et arrivais devant une grande entrée noire. Une etrée de grotte ou de caverne._

_Ben voilà …_

_Je rentrais dans la grotte. Elle était sombre et humide … Une grotte quoi. Je descendis une pente douce et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent..._

* * *

><p>Suspens ! Encore ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Il y aura pas mal de Flash Back de l'Ananas dans les chapitres à venir. Ainsi que des new HS ! X')

Sur ce A pluch !


	13. J'veux voler !

Hey hey ! Et on continue avec les souvenirs de Marco !

Bonne lecture !

[ Et désolé pour les éventuels fautes x') ]

Merci FanOnePieceYaoi ^^ [ J'peux t'appeler FanFan ? xD ]

* * *

><p><em>Je fixais la pierre brillante devant moi , mi-inquiet mi-impressionné. La pierre ne devait pas être plus grande que mon poing. Elle brillait d'une lueur bleutée avec une légère touche d'argent , sa lumière semblait percé l'obscurité. La pierre semblait … vivante. C'était assez impressionnant … Mais une question persistait … Que faisait une pierre pareille ici ? Malheureusement , je n'en avais aucune idée … Je m'approchais et passais mes doigts sur la pierre. Elle était chaude , contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. Je l'enlevais de son socle et la levais à hauteur de mes yeux. Il y avait un liquide non déterminé qui ressemblait à de l'argent liquide , de légers filaments s'entortillaient à l'intérieur … Si seulement je pouvais …<em>

_Un hurlement de rage interrompit mes pensées. Et je savais pour qui et pourquoi un hurlement pareil venait d'atteindre mes oreilles. Je fourrais la pierre dans la poche de ma veste et fonçais vers la sortie ne faisait plus attention à l'odeur alentour. Alors que je partais en courant de la clairière en prenant un chemin au hasard , j'entendis un autre hurlement qui m'incita à accélérer le pas … En même temps que je courais , je sentais les ondes de choc de la course de la Bête enragée. Tenant à ma peau , j'accélérais encore mais je dus m'arrêter quand je constatais que j'étais dans la … légère mouise … Pour être exacte , j'étais devant une jolie falaise avec des pics de merde en bas ! Je fulminais intérieurement. Quel idiot … La Bête avait prévu ça. J'étais coincé … Je me retournais et vis la Bête sortir à pas lent du brouillard épais , son œil unique me fixait avec rage …_

_Il y avait du sang partout sur son pelage … Mais … Stop ! Je dois faire une pause là ! _

_Si je résumais j'avais 3 options._

_La première : J'attendais gentiment que la Bête me transforme en steak bien haché à manger sur place et , au passage , elle reprenait sa pierre._

_La deuxième: Je sautais du haut de la falaise en ayant 1 chance sur 2 de me briser la nuque , et tout ce qui va avec , sur les pics de merde. _

_La troisième : … Et ben. Je développais des ailes en 10 secondes top chrono et je m'envolais dans le ciel. Pfou … Pas prêt d'arrivé. Ou alors j'ai bu. _

_La première ne me plaisait pas trop … La deuxième non plus d'ailleurs ! _

_Et pour la troisième … à part si je mangeais un Fruit du Démon qui me permettrait de voler mais il y en a 5 en tout et ça m'étonnerait que j'en ai. Faudrait déjà que j'ai un Fruit._

_Donc la deuxième option était mon choix … C'est mieux d'une chance de survie au lieu de deux. Sauf si je tombe sur la malchance , ça s'rait con. Donc c'était très aléatoire … Bon , mode Play enclenché._

_Je me tournais vers le bord de la falaise et sautais._

_Je retenais ma respiration et serrais la pierre dans ma veste. Je sentais rapidement l'eau glacée se refermait autour de moi. Je paniquais légèrement , de peur de ne pas arriver à remonter à la surface , je nageais rapidement pour essayer tant bien que mal de remonter. J'étais vivant mais à l'allure où ça allait j'allais mourir par manque d'oxygène ! Enfin ma tête sortit de l'eau et je pris de grandes goulées d'air. _

_Putin …_

_Je regardais autour de moi et vis un bateau au loin. Un drapeau pirate … Il y avait un drapeau noir qui volait avec le même emblème que ceux que j'avais envoyé dans la foret en tant que casse-croûte pour gros chien._

_En parlant de Bête … Je levais la tête et regardais si elle était toujours là. _

_Rien ..._

_Je me mis à nager vers le bateau et j'attrapais une corde qui pendait avant de monter sur le pont du navire._

_Pfou …_

_Je m'affalais sur le pont , la pierre roula à coté de moi et s'arrêta. Je la regardais , épuisé. Je me relevais , choppais la pierre et commençais à fouiller dans les pièces. Au moins , je n'avais pas à avoir peur des représailles. En plus , il n'y avait personne sur le bateau. J'avais gardé la pierre dans ma main en même temps que je fouillais , ça me rassurait. Je me dirigeais vers la dernière porte du bateau. Elle était plus grande que les autres et d'un bois plus foncé. Elle devait être fermé car qu'en j'avais voulu l'ouvrir , elle n'avait pas bougé. Je me reculais et donnais un coup de pied dans la poignée de la porte. La poignée en argent vola avant de retomber sur le plancher , créant un bruit qui résonna dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et l'ambiance devint plus imposante … Il y avait quelque chose de spécial ici. Très spécial … Je me glissais dans la pièce. Il y avait des tas de trésors , un grand lit noir mais pas vraiment de livres …_

_Pas étonnant en même temps …_

_Puis je vis un coffre noir et or avec une grosse serrure. Il était posé sur une table encombrée de trésors. Je m'en approchais , poussant les pierres précieuses et l'or par terre , puis je regardais la serrure. Je tirais une épingle et commençais à essayer d'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher la clé , il pouvait y avoir quelque chose … Mon instinct me disait que je devais rapidement me casser d'ici. Je souris quand le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre. J'ouvrais le coffre m'attendant à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je fus à la fois surpris et déçu quand je ne vis … qu'un fruit. _

_Enfin je supposais que c'était un fruit. Il ressemblait à une pomme bleue avec des spirales dorées. _

_Ce n'est quand même pas un de ses Fruits du Démon ? _[ Tiens j'avais pas marqué Démon mais Diable sur ma fiche xD Mouais Mouais … xD ]

_Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce et trouvais ce que je voulais. Je pris le sac en cuir noir et vidait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur par terre avant de mettre le Fruit , la pierre ainsi que des pierres et de l'or dans le sac._

_J'entendais un bruit au-dessus de moi. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur le pont._

_Merde …_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plus !<p>

Biz Bye !


	14. Fruit du Démon

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Je fixais par l'entre-bâillement du placard le Marin qui venait d'entrer. Il fit le tour de la pièce , restant plusieurs instants vers le tas d'or , puis il ressortit. J'entendis ses pas s'éloignaient , d'autres bruits venaient des autres pièces. Je sortais silencieusement de la pièce , je regardais le couloir et me dirigeais rapidement vers l'escalier menant au pont supérieur. Je me cachais rapidement entre des caisses et des tonneaux. Par des petits trous , je pouvais voir voir de nombreux Marins ainsi que deux personnes haut-gradé , vu leurs tenues. <em>

_Je crois qu'ils parlaient des pirates et autres trucs qui ne m'intéressaient guère. Puis je fis une grosse erreur. En voulant m'éloigner , je me pris les pieds dans une corde et butais contre un tonneau. Je vis une lampe à huile chanceler. _

_**Non , non ! , hurlais-je mentalement.**_

_Je voyais la lampe tomber au ralentit … Et se brisait en mille morceaux par terre. Le bruit résonna au milieu du soudain silence … _

_**Merde … **_

_**Intrus ! , cria quelqu'un.**_

_Je regardais derrière moi. Des marins se tenaient dans la direction où je regardais , fusils pointés sur moi. L'un d'eux appuya sur la détente de son fusil. Je roulais derrière une caisse. Le tonneau , devant lequel j'étais il y a quelques secondes , explosa en morceaux. Le rhum à l'intérieur s'écoula sur le pont. Heureusement que j'avais pris une sacoche pour mettre mes objets … J'aurais eu des problèmes pour esquiver les balles sinon. Je courais vers le pont arrière ne triple vitesse. J'entendis des grognements et des engueulades. Ils avaient dû glisser sur le rhum. Mais je sentis rapidement des balles me frôlaient … Puis , une de ses balles vint se planter dans ma jambe. _

_**Ah putin !**_

_Je tombais par terre , mes mains serrèrent sur l'endroit où s'était planté ma balle. Le sang suintait à travers mes doigts. Je me relevais avec l'aide des rambardes. Une balle se planta dans le bois près de ma main. _

_Plus qu'une seule chose à faire … Je pris mon élan et sautais par-dessus la balustrade , plongeant direct dans l'eau gelée. Les marins continuèrent de tirer , je voyais vaguement les balles ralentir dans l'eau. Je me mis à nager dans une direction au pif. Je remontais parfois , avant de replonger , à la surface pour reprendre une goulée d'air. L'eau salé brûlait ma plaie à la jambe. _

_Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je nageais … Puis mes pieds s'appuyèrent sur du sable. Je sortis de l'eau , frissonnant et épuisé. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulais dans le sable chaud. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais affalé sur le sable … Apparemment je m'étais endormi. Quand je rouvrais les yeux , le soleil avait baissé. Ma jambe baignait dans le sang. Je déchirais la jambe de mon pantalon et regardais la plaie. _

_**Urg …**_

_Il y avait du pus et du sang , mélangé avec du sable. Je cherchais la balle du fusil et la trouvais au bout d'un moment , explosé en plusieurs morceaux. Je bataillais et retirais tout les morceaux accessibles. Je ne pouvais pas bouger …_

_**Et si ...**_

_Je pris ma sacoche qui était prêt de moi et sortais le Fruit du Démon. C'est simple … Ce fruit me laissait 3 choix. Et oui encore !Et dans tous les cas , je devais le manger. _

_Soit il me pourrissait la vie avec un pouvoir de merde. Soit ma vie était amélioré , chose rare avec FdD. Ben sinon … Rien ne changer. Bon …_

_**Qui ne tente rien à rien.**_

_Je mordais dans le fruit , l'engloutissent rapidement._

… _**C'est dégueulasse. **_

_I avait vraiment un goût … pire que d'la merde. On avait pas menti sur ce sujet. _

_Je me rendormis. Mon crane me faisait un mal de chien , ma jambe me brûlait … Bref._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite arrive bientôt.<p> 


	15. Couic ?

Hey Hey ! B'jour mina !

Voilà la suite du parcours de l'Ananas , encore des Flash Back pour l'instant x)

FanFan : Je hais aussi les 3 noms mentionnés dans ta review x) Je ne les utilise que pour me défouler à coups de poings contre les murs xD.

Fdp … Une faute , pour changer xD.

J'ai dis pas de Yaoi dans cette fanfic' ! Nan mais xD.

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La chaleur sur mon visage me réveilla de mon sommeil. Je me levais lentement , légèrement groggy. J'ébouriffais mes cheveux pour enlever le sable. Il devait être midi vu la position du soleil dans le ciel. Je pris la sacoche qui traînait près de moi et passais a sangle sur mon épaule. <em>

_**-Tiens , il semble plus léger. **_

_Mon regard se tourna vers la mer , aucun bateaux en vue. Un concert de bruits d'oiseaux se fit entendre derrière moi. Mon regard se tourna vers le bruit._

_**-Ok … Je sais où chui.**_

_Il y avait une immense foret tropicale. J'avais atterris sur la plage qui se trouvait sur l'île où j'habitais mais si je ne me trompais pas d'endroit , mon village était extrêmement loin …_

_**-Qu'une chose à dire … Fuck.**_

_C'est alors que je remarquais , enfin , quelque chose. _

_**-Je n'ai plus mal … **_

_Je regardais ma jambe , il n'y avait plus de plaie. Rien. Même le marteau piqueur de mon crane me fichait la paix !_

_Est-ce que tout ça avait un rapport avec le Fruit du Démon ? _

_Si oui , quel pouvoir avais-je acquis ? _

_**-Enfin … Nous verrons plus tard. **_

_Je devais d'abord rentrer chez moi. Ma mère s'était-elle aperçue de mon absence ? La réponse n'avait aucune importance selon moi … _

_Maintenant que j'y pensais , je ne savais pas grand-chose de cette foret. Pas grand-monde ne se baladait ici … On disait au village que cet endroit était maudit , comme la foret de la Bête. Personnellement , je n'y croyais entre peu et pas du tout. J'avais déjà lu des livres sur des forets tropicales exactement comme celle-ci. Et , si on faisait très attention , rien n'était dangereux. Sauf quelques animaux … Mais ils étaient rares. _

_Je rentrais dans la foret. La verdure était d'un vert flamboyant , les fleurs toutes multicolores , les arbres gigantesques. Seul mauvais point , l'air était humide et chaud … Ça devenait rapidement suffocant. Des bruits d'animaux résonnaient un peu partout , certains se déclenchaient à mon passage , d'autres résonnaient au loin … _

_Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je marchais dans cette immense endroit. Je passais sous les racines des arbres qui sortaient de terre , glissais sur des plantes humides quand une sorte … d'écureuil. Il était couleur crème et avait une sorte de coque marron sur le dos et la queue. Queue qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un ornithorynque. Il bondissait facilement avec ses deux grandes pattes , comme celle d'un lapin. Quand à ses deux pattes avant , elles étaient minuscules et ne devaient pas servir à grand-chose … Je posais un genoux à terre et tendais ma main vers l'animal. Il émit une sorte de couinement et disparut d'un bond gracieux dans des buissons. _

_Je me redressais et reprenais ma marche. _

_Le soir était tombé quand j'étais enfin arrivé au village. J'étais affamé et un peu desséché. J'aurais pu manger ou boire l'eau de la foret mais je craignais qu'ils ne soient toxiques. _

_J'avançais dans les ruelles sombres et remarquais que des gens traînaient encore dehors … _

_Ils partaient tous vers la même direction … J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Ma curiosité prit le dessus et je les suivais discrètement. Apparemment , ils s'étaient tous ressemblés sur la grande Place. Je jouais des coudes et dans la foule et regardais avec horreur le spectacle devant moi._

_**-Que faites-vous ? , hurlais-je.**_

_Des pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi simultanément. _

_**-Tiens mais c'est l'avorton d'la folle.**_

_Des hommes tenaient des bâtons et frappaient à tour de rôle des animaux. Il y avait les mêmes écureuils que la foret mais aussi d'autres … L'un ressemblait à une panthère , l'autre à une sorte de cerf/élan et j'en passais. La plupart était déjà mort ou agonisant. _

_**-Ben quoi ? , beugla un homme , T'as jamais buté d'animaux ?**_

_Il rit , un rire gras._

_**-On va te montrer !**_

_Il ordonna à un des hommes de sortir un autre écureuil. Il était vivant mais saucissonné par des cordes sales. Il couinait hargneusement , crachant un liquide bizarre … Il l'attachèrent à un poteau de bois et l'homme qui avait ordonné de le sortir leva son bâton. _

_Puis j'eus un réflexe. Un réflexe de merde mais bon … Je me mettais devant l'animal et levais mes bras pour me protéger du bâton , fermant les yeux au passage. Je ressentis une vive douleur aux bras mais elle disparut rapidement. Des cris de peur et de panique retentirent sur la grande Place. _

_**-Un ..un monstre ! C'est un monstre !**_

_**-Il y a un monstre parmi nous ! Fuyez !**_

_Des bruits de pas qui s'enfuyaient se firent entendre. Je rouvris les yeux quand le bruit de pas s'éloignèrent. _

_Il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis ?_

_Un couinement me tira de mes pensées. Je me tournais vers l'écureuil et le décrochais du poteau , coupant les cordes avec mes dents. Il retomba sur ses deux grandes pattes et prit de l'élan avant de sauter sur mon épaule gauche. Il avait perdu des touffes de poils mais ne semblait pas en trop mauvais états. _

_**-Eh ben … T'as eu chaud mon gars , murmurais-je.**_

_L'animal couina _

_Je souris et me tournais vers les autres animaux morts._

_**-J'vais les enterrer …**_

_Je me mis rapidement au boulot puis quand j'eus finis , je partais en direction de ma baraque._

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette fois !<p>

Allez à plus !

[ Reviews please ^^ ]


	16. Craquage Psychologique

Bonjour bonjour ! Un chapitre rapidement arrivé et toujours en Flash Back [ Dites le moi si ça vous saoule un peu :x Je reprendrais un peu de « présent » ]

Merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture aussi ^^

FanFan' : Joli nom ! XD Cet animal est désormais baptisé le Écurornithorinx xD

Ton délire sur l'acide citrique ma bien plu ^w^

Et merci !

Sali' et Heart-Law : Y va être beaucoup moins mignon dans ce chapitre ! Héhé ! XD

RayC736 : Euh … Yes but not at once ^^' [ Sorry , I'm bad in english TwT ]

Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>En arrivant dans mon jardin , je sortais la pierre et la posais sur un grand morceau de bois. Je posais le sac à coté et me tournais vers l'écureuil.<em>

_**-Toi , tu restes là quelques instants. Je reviens …**_

_L'écureuil couina et je partis vers l'entrée de la maison._

_**-Faudra que je lui trouve un nom … , pensais-je.**_

_Je rentrais dans la maison et me dirigeais vers une porte du rez-de-chaussé. _

_**-Marco ? **_

_**-Merde … , pensais-je.**_

_Je ne bougeais plus pendant un certains temps , restant silencieux , puis ouvrait discrètement la porte. Je fouillais rapidement la pièce et pris ce que je voulais. _

_**-Marco ? Marco ! , cria ma Mère.**_

_Je ressortis en vitesse , esquivant les meubles dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Je ressortais illico presto de la maison et retournais là où se trouvait l'écureuil , que j'avais décidé d'appeler Azrael vu qu'il avait échappé à son destin , et la pierre. Je tenais à la main différentes armes plus ou moins lourdes. _

_**Éloigne-toi Azrael !**_

_Azrael s'éloigna en vitesse. Il se posa sur une roche près de moi et me regarda lever ma hache sur la pierre et l'abaissais d'un geste vif. _

_Je pensais que la pierre allait se briser mais … Devinez._

_Il ne s'était **absolument** rien passé. La hache avait même volé en éclats. _

_..._

_J'étais assis sur mon lit , fixant la pierre dans ma main. _

_J'avais tout essayé. Entre les haches , les épées , les morceaux de fer … Je l'avais même balancé contre un mur par excès de rage. Rien à faire. _

_J'avais une légère envie de me fracasser la tête contre le mur à la place de la pierre. C'est facile de craquer psychologiquement de nos jours !_

_Je reposais la pierre sur ma table de chevet et me levais lentement , dépliant mes jambes restées trop longtemps en tailleur. Je sortais de ma chambre et entendais ma mère m'appelait , je l'ignorais passablement. Je sortais dans le jardin , il faisait plus frais qu'avant. On sentait l'hiver approcher … Je haïssais l'hiver. Il n'y avait du chauffage que dans la chambre de ma mère en hiver. Pièce où je ne préférais pas rester. Je me rappelais encore des hivers passaient à me geler dans la maison mais bien obligé d'aller préparer à manger voir même de chasser dans la neige pour me nourrir mais aussi ma mère. Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser … Mais cet hiver , je n'aurais pas à chasser ou à nourrir ma mère. Oh que non …_

…

_Alors que je me dirigeais vers le village , je vis Azrael sautillait vers moi. Je m'arrêtais pour lui laisser le temps de monter sur mon épeule et me remis en route. _

_Vu que le soir arrivait , les ruelles du village étaient vides. Mais alors que je marchais sur la place , un caillou m'atteignit au-dessus de l'œil. _

_**-Aie …**_

_Je posais ma main à l'endroit touché et sentis du sang couler. Azrael siffla._

_**-Azrael … , murmurais-je.**_

_L'animal se réfugia sous ma veste , poussant un drôle de couinement. Une autre pierre fut lancée vers moi. Je levais mon bras , me protégeant. La pierre entailla ma veste fine et ma chemise. Du sang coula légèrement. Des garçons de mon age ou légèrement plus ou moins vieux se dirigèrent vers moi. Ils tenaient tous des pierres dans les mains ou des bâtons. _

_**-Alors on traîne encore dehors le monstre d'la folle ? , ricana un rouquin de grande taille. **_

_**-Peut être qu'il vient nous supplier de l'achever ? , dit un nain blond en rigolant. **_

_Il ressemblait à une hyène … L'odeur avec._

_**-« Oh Pitié Grand Maîtres ! Frappez moi jusqu'à que je meurs ! » , voilà ce qu'il dirait ! **_

_**-Frappons-le ! , cria quelqu'un.**_

_**-Frappons-le ! Frappons-le ! , reprirent en chœur les autres.**_

_A ce moment là … Je crois que j'ai craqué. Mais vraiment. _

_J'ai attrapé un des garçons par la tête et lui foutais un coup de poing dans la gueule. Je sentais la mâchoire fragile craquer sous me doigts. Je rêvais ou ma force avait beaucoup augmenté ses derniers temps ? Qui sait … La gamin que j'avais frappé avait , entre temps , fait un vol plané et s'était affalé sur un gars à coté du rouquin. Le rouquin siffla de rage. Les autres crièrent et se jetèrent sur moi. J'en attrapais un , lui donnait un coup de genoux dans le ventre et le jetais dans une direction au pif. Apparemment , il était tombé sur un groupe vu le bruit … J'esquivais facilement un coup de bâton et attrapais le bras pour le retourner d'un geste rapide. L'os sortit complètement de la peau. Quelqu'un passa son bras autour de mon cou. Je mordais le bras jusqu'au sang , arrachant au passage de la chaire que je recrachais avant d'exploser les cotes de mon adversaire qui m'avait lâché. Je me baissais esquivant un autre coup de bâton qui explosa la gueule d'un coéquipier de celui qui avait balancé le coup. Je brisais le poignet et prenais la bâton , éclatant la colonne vertébrale ou la nuque de ceux qui passaient à ma portée. Azrael était sorti de ma veste qui était déchiré. Il crachait son fameux liquide qui faisait hurler les gens. La peau de ceux qui était touché fondait comme de la cire _[ Merci FanFan' xD ]. _Je continuais mon massacre , crevant des yeux , pulvérisant des bras ou des jambes , envoyant bouler des gens …_

…

_Et maintenant ? J'étais assis sur un banc de la place. J'avais derrière moi un carnage. Le sol était rouge avec des choses , que je ne préférais pas dire , traînant par terre. Ma veste était en lambeaux par terre , ma chemise rouge au lieu de blanche , mes cheveux … tout aussi rouges foncés. J'étais un peu amorphe et absent. Azrael était assis sur un de mes genoux et me regardais. _

_Depuis quand j'étais aussi violent ? Je n'avais jamais osé faire ça … J'étais sur que ça avait un rapport avec le Fruit … Je n'avais toujours pas déterminer lequel c'était. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs , pourquoi la dernière fois mes plaies et autres s'étaient fermées alors que là … Rien ne se passer. _

_**-Et bien … Tu as pété ton câble à ce que je vois … **_

_Je sursautais et regardais la forme qui s'approchait de moi …_

* * *

><p>Mouahahah ! Je suis sadique d'arrêter ici !<p>

Mais bon ça m'amuse -^.^-

Allez , j'espère que ca vous a plu , une petite reviews , merci pour votre lecture et Biz Bye , à la prochaine !:D


	17. Mensonge et Vérité

Bonjour les gens !

Sal' : Désolé ! XD J'me suis encore gouré entre Sali' et Sal' xD ! Sinon , il va devenir encore plus cinglé … Et il va faire quelque chose de complètement cinglé dans les futurs chapitres ! Héhé xD !

FanFan' : xDxD Prmis , prochain chapitre retour au présent ! X') Et donc tu as ta réponse pour le fait que j'ai changé de pseudo. ^^

Chapitre un peu spécial … Et légèrement incompréhensible xD

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Je regardais la gamine de 7 ou 8 ans qui s'approchait lentement de moi. Elle avait une peau pale , des cheveux blonds clairs lisses ainsi que des yeux bleues. Elle tenait dans ses bras serrés un ours en peluche beige. Sa longue robe blanche et ses pieds nus étaient rouges du sang de ceux que j'avais presque tué … Néanmoins , elle ne semblait entre pas et pas du tout affecté par le carnage autour d'elle. Azraël siffla et monta sur mon épaule où il se tut. Je fronçais les sourcils , suspicieux. <em>

**_-Qui es-tu ? , demandais-je._**

_La gamine pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit. Pas un sourire d'enfant , celui qui paraît doux et joyeux … Plutôt un sourire qui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale des meilleurs escrimeurs ou tueurs. Moi , ça ne me faisait rien. J'avais vu des choses bien plus horribles … J'étais une chose horrible. _

**_-Je suis celle qu'on a oublié mais qui fut aimé par le monde , répondit-elle._**

**_Celle qu'on a oublié ? _**

**_-Oui … Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais avant. _**

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

**_-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais , murmurais-je._**

**-… _Si tu veux que je te réponde , tu dois d'abord me répondre. _**

**_-Répondre à quoi ? , dis-je._**

**_-A ceci … Qui sont ceux qui t'ont mis au monde ? _**

_Je haussais un sourcil._

**_-Pourquoi cette question ?_**

**_-Réponds-moi , insista-t-elle. _**

**-… _Ma mère est … Cyria. Une folle._**

_Je n'aimais pas parler de ma mère. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais prononcé son nom. Il me brûlait la gorge …_

**_-Quand à mon père , c'est un pirate. Je ne connais pas son nom._**

_La fille secoua négativement la tête. _

**_-Non … Pas eux._**

**_-Comment ça « Pas eux » ? _**

**_-Qui sont tes vrais parents ? , redemanda-t-elle._**

**_-Mes vrais ? , dis-je d'un air surpris._**

**_Oui , tes vrais …_**

**_-Tu es en train de dire que ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents ?_**

**_-Ils n'ont jamais été tes vrais parents … , murmura-t-elle._**

_Qu'est c'que ça voulait dire ? Cette fille disait qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents ? Mentait-elle ou disait-elle la vérité ? Si elle ne mentait pas , qui était mes véritables parents alors ? _

_La jeune fille se retourna et commença à partir._

**_-Hé ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ?_**

**_-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._**

**_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu qui es-tu ?_**

**_-Je ne devrais pas te répondre vu que tu ne m'as pas dis exactement ce que je voulais … Mais je sens que tu ne le sais vraiment pas..._**

_Je protégeais mes yeux quand une lueur blanche aveuglante apparut. _

_La gamine attendit quelque secondes puis se tourna vers moi._

**_-Rappelle-toi bien de moi. Je suis Aderia. Ta sœur …_**

**_-Quoi … ?_**

_Elle se tourna vers la lumière et disparut._

**_-Attends ! , criais-je. _**

_Je voulus la suivre mais tout devint noir …_

…

_Je me réveillais en sursaut et retenais un gémissement. J'avais , encore , mal au crane._

**_-Aie …_**

__Azraël_ couina et se posa sur mes jambes. Je m'assis et le fixais._

**_-S'est passé quoi ?_**

__Azraël_ couina puis sortit de ma chambre. Tiens … D'ailleurs , comment j'avais atterris ici moi ?_

_Je regardais par la fenêtre et remarquais qu'il faisait presque jour. _

**_-Que s'est-il passé après que … cette gamine disparaisse ?_**

_Je me levais , sachant que je n'aurais aucune réponse. _

**_-Marco !_**

**_-Oui mère ! J'arrive !_**

_Il fallait vraiment que j'aille la voir … Je l'avais ignoré depuis pas mal de temps. Elle allait me le faire payer …_

_Je rentrais dans sa chambre. Maintenant que j'y pensais... Comment s'était-elle nourri ? S'était-elle levé pour aller chercher sa nourriture ? Si oui , j'allais devoir fermer la porte de ma chambre._

_Elle me fixa , s'attendant à ce que je baisse les yeux mais je soutins son regard._

_Elle rit , un rire de folle._

**_-Qu'as-tu fais pour te retrouver avec des vêtements rouge de sang et déchirés ?_**

**_-Je me suis battu._**

**_-Battu ? Contre qui ?_**

**_-Les villageois._**

_Elle rit encore plus fort._

**_-Ce sont-ils enfin rendu compte que tu étais un monstre ?_**

_Je serrais les poings._

**-…**

**_-J'en conclus que oui. Pauvre enfant. Tu l'as bien mérité._**

**_-Taisez-vous._**

**_-Pardon ? , dit-elle d'un ton glacial._**

**_-J'ai dis … Taisez-vous._**

**_-Comment oses-tu … Comment oses-tu dire cela à celle qui t'as mis au monde et a du supporter des pertes immenses pour que tu survives ?_**

**_-Ton mari est parti à force de ne plus te supporter !_**

**_-C'est faux ! C'est faux !_**

**_-Il a voulu te tuer pour se débarrasser de toi !_**

**_-Non … Non …_**

_Elle hurla et attrapa , après s'être levé , une lame accrochait au mur avant de se jeter sur moi. Je me baissais et l'esquivais. Je reculais vers le lit mais butais contre un pli du tapis. Elle en profita pour se jeter sur moi et j'arrivais à attraper la lame avec mains avant qu'elle ne me tranche la gorge. _

**_-Tu n'es qu'un monstre hideux ! Tout est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! , cria-t-elle._**

**_-Je t'interdis de me traiter de monstre ! Toi qui n'est même pas ma mère !_**

_Elle arrêta d'appuyer sur la lame et me fixa avec ses yeux écarquillés. Elle sourit._

**_-C'est vrai …Je n'ai jamais pu mettre un enfant de monstre au monde …_**

_Elle sembla se ressaisir. _

**_-Je m'en rappelle , je n'ai jamais été ta mère …_**

_J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était vraiment vrai ! Elle n'était pas ma mère …_

**_-Qui est ma vraie mère ?_**

**_-Ta vraie mère ? _**

_Elle rit._

**_-C'est à cause d'elle que ma vie a été ruiné. Ta mère possédait un Fruit du Démon , elle pouvait changer les souvenirs des gens … Seulement , quand on connaît la véritable histoire . Le sort de changement de souvenir ne marche plus … Je connais ta véritable histoire._**

**_-Dis-la moi !_**

**_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Elle m'a détruit ! Je te hais ! Tu es la cause de tout ça ! Quand mon mari a appris que je t'avais et qu'il a cru que tu étais vraiment mon fils , il est parti ! Je te hais , toi et ta vérité absurde ! Il ne me sursautait plus ! _**

_Elle appuya sur la lame avec une force impressionnante qui me surpris , du sang coula de ma gorge._

_Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle vola en arrière. Je me relevais et fonçais à ma chambre , prenant mes affaires avant de sortir dehors. _Azraël_ arriva et monta sur mon épaule. _

_J'entendais ma mère derrière qui hurlait. Je continuais de courir , traversant le village. J'allais en direction de la foret tropicale. Personne ne s'en approcherait …_

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ai plus ! Biz Bye !<p>

Edit : j'ai corrigé mes erreurs , merci à Heart-Law de me l'avoir fait remarquer xD


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Hey !

Merci pour les reviews !

Et cette fois-ci un retour dans le présent ! [ Depuis le temps que j'devais le faire xD ] Le prochain chapitre en sera peut être aussi un … Je verrais.

Sal': Merci x) et t'inquiète , Marco en mode cinglé va très bientôt revenir ! * rire de scientifique fou *

Heart-Law : xD Merci aussi et pour le nom … Euh , l'écureuil en a deux '-' [ Excuse bidon xD ] En fait franchement , au début l'écureuil de vait s'appeler Valkur puis j'ai décidé de l'appeler Azraël seulement le nom de Valkur mais restait dans le crane. Voilà x') Désolé pour le dérangement , je corrige ça et je vais remettre Azraël. XD

* * *

><p>Marco poussait les grandes feuilles des arbres noirs sur son passage. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante , pratiquement insupportable … Tatch avait laissé tomber sa coupe de cheveux « banane » pour une queue de cheval basse.<p>

-On est encore loin ? , demanda Tatch.

-Aucune idée … Normalement si on suit certaines plantes , on trouvera ce qu'on cherche.

-Et c'est quoi exactement ce qu'on cherche là ?

-La fontaine Caliko.

-Elle est gardé par quoi ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-T'as pas une bonne mémoire …

-Hé , ça fait plus de 40 ans que je suis pas venu ici !

Tatch sniffa.

-Et c'est quoi les plantes qu'on doit suivre ?

-Et bien …

Marco s'arrêta et regarda autour.

-Celle-ci.

Il montra une fleur aux pétales bleues comme du cristal.

-Si on les suit ça nous y amènera.

-Au moins , elles sont visibles … , murmura Tatch.

Et c'était bien vrai. Excepté ces plantes , tout était d'un ton noir et gris foncé. Les plantes se voyaient facilement … ou pas.

…

Ace rangea rapidement le livre quand il entendit des pas qui venaient en direction de l'infirmerie. Il regarda Maria qui rentra tranquillement dans la pièce.

-Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de ton sang.

Ace blêmit. Oui , il n'aimait _pas du tout_ les prises de sang.

-C'est obligé ? , demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Oui.

Ace soupira. Maria s'approcha de son lit et prit son bras avant de sortir une seringue. Ace ferma les yeux.

-Maria ?

-Oui ?

-Sais-tu des choses sur Marco ?

-Sur Marco ? Euh … La taille de sa...

-Non non ! , coupa Ace , je parlais pas de ça. Plutôt de son histoire.

-Ah ! De son histoire. Voyons … Pas grand-chose. Quand Pop a créé l'équipage , Marco n'était pas là ce jour-là. Tout le monde demandait à devenir le second du bateau mais Pop disait que la place était déjà prise. Les hommes présents n'avaient pas trop aimé Marco au début enfin jusqu'à qu'ils le voient.

-Pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de bateau pirate où le second n'est pas toujours là , toi ? Surtout au recrutement de l'équipage.

-C'est vrai … Comment Marco a gagné leurs confiances ?

-Quand il a sauvé la vie de pas mal de membres tiens. Et puis , les hommes se sont rapidement rendu compte de sa force. Ainsi que son calme , son intelligence et sa manière de commander.

-Ah …

-Pourquoi ses questions ?

-Euh … J'aime juste en savoir un peu plus sur l'ananas. J'ai le droit , non ?

-Je ne dis pas le contraire , répondit Maria , voilà. Prise de sang fini. Je repasse plus tard.

-Ok …

Ace bailla et passa sous les couvertures.

…

-C'est _ça_ la fontaine ? , demanda Tatch.

-Oui.

Ils se tenaient devant une sorte de fontaine en … pierre noire veinait de flux dorés. Une eau noire qui ressemblait à une sorte de … mélange entre de la gelée et de l'eau.

Tatch s'approcha.

-N'en bois pas , dit Marco.

-Ok ok.

Tatch passa sa main dans l'eau.

-On dirait de l'air liquide.

Marco sortit un tube de 5 ou 6 cm de long. Il le remplit de l'eau et rangea le tube.

-Mais … T'avais pas dis qu'y avait un Boss ?

-Si , répondit Marco , mais si on le voit pas , tant mieux.

-Mouais …

Ils s'éloignaient lentement quand un grognement retentit.

Marco sortit son son fusil. Tatch fit de même.

Ils pointèrent leurs fusils sur une créature … bizarre. Elle ressemblait à une plante carnivore.

Ils voulurent tirer mais des laines apparurent et arrachèrent les fusils des mains des deux hommes.

-Mauvais , murmura Tatch.

-Esquive !

Ils roulèrent chacun d'un coté , esquivant une liane avec une sorte de massue de piquant.

-Comment on fait ? , questionna Tatch.

-On retourne à la mer.

-Hein ?

-Fait ce que je te dis , ordonna Marco , Ils sont comme moi. Ils n'aiment pas l'eau.

-Ils ? Tu veux dire tous les Boss ?

Exact.

Ils se mirent à sprinter vers la mer.

* * *

><p>Chapitre assez court.<p>

Et voilà ! Biz Bye les gens !


	19. Oups

Salut Salut !

Déjà : Merci pour vos reviews ! x)

Et FanFan' , tu viens de me filer une idée là avec ton Boss de Mario et Sonic là xD

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Marco dérapa sur le sable et regarda derrière lui. Il vit Tatch sortir de la foret en triple vitesse.<p>

-T'es lent ! , lui cria Marco.

-Ta gueule ! J'ai faillis me fracasser le crane en butant sur une putin de racine ! Quelle merde c'te foret !

Marco ne put s'empêcher de rire

-Arrête de te marrer ! Couillon va ! , gueula Tatch.

Marco essuya les larmes d'amusement au coin de ses yeux.

-Désolé. Bon … Tu ta rappelles de ce que j'ai dis ?

-Aye aye … Il suffit que ses racines restent dans l'eau de mer et elle se desséchera. Mais comment-tu veux qu'elle reste dans l'eau ?

-T'occupe. Amène-là juste dans l'eau. Vu qu'elle est aveugle , elle se rendra pas compte qu'elle va dans l'eau.

Un bruit de fracassement d'arbres se fit entendre. La plante noire sortit de la foret et se dirigea dans leur direction. Tatch fila dans l'eau en criant pendant que Marco contournait la plante par un grand tour et retournait dans la foret avant de se poster à la lisière et d'attendre.

La plante ne vit pas Marco , elle fonça vers Tatch qui recula dans l'eau de mer. La plante traîna ses immenses racines d'où une odeur pestilentielle s'échappait. Elle tira ses racines avant en direction de Tatch et les plongea dans l'eau. Elle se mit à hurler de douleurs , ses racines avant commençaient à se transformer en cendres. Elle voulut se reculer mais Marco planta son épée dans une des grosses racines arrières , l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Tatch retourna sur le sable en évitant bien la plante et alla vers Marco. Tout deux fixèrent la plante qui petit à petit se transformaient en cendres.

-Allons-y , dit Marco.

-Ok !

Marco partit vers l'endroit où ils avaient accrochés le bateau d'emprunt. Tatch regarda un dernière fois la plante qui était déjà à moitié morte.

Ils remontèrent dans la barque et s'éloignèrent sous les cris de douleurs de la plante...

* * *

><p>Ace toussa et soupira.<p>

-Aie aie …

Il se redressa lentement et écouta quelques instants.

-Personne … Parfait.

Il sortit le livre.

-Alors … Voyons.

_J'essayais de me calmer … C'était dur. Mon cœur tambourinait. J'avais le vertige , une envie de vomir … Je me retiendrais. _

_J'attendis plusieurs minutes puis quand je fus calmer , je regardais où j'étais. J'avais couru comme un malade s'en me soucier de ma direction. Je savais juste que j'avais foncé dans la foret tropicale. _

_Je m'appuyais contre le tronc d'un arbre et regardais les arbres au-dessus de moi. Les arbres me cachaient le ciel , en plus il faisait toujours sombre ici … Tant pis pour l'heure. Par contre , j'avais faim._

**_-Azraël ?_**

_Un couinement retentit et l'animal arriva en sautillant. _

**_-Tu sais pas où je pourrais quelque chose de comestible ?_**

_Azraël s'éloigna en quelques bonds , il se tourna vers moi et couina._

**_-Pas si vite !_**

_Je le rejoignis rapidement._

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant , j'étais assis sur une branche dans un des arbres. C'était l'un d<em>_es plus bas , je ne pouvais pas monter plus haut car les branches étaient trop fines et puis je n'arrivais pas à atteindre les branches des autres arbres plus grands._

**_-Dommage …_**

_Je repris une bouché d'une sorte de grosse noisette. C'était délicieux. Azraël m'avait dégoté pas mal de bouffe. Je tenais tout ça dans une sorte de grandes feuilles de palmier. Je redescendis de l'arbre et fouillais dans mon sac avant de sortir la pierre pour la poser au sol._

**_-Réessayons ..._**

_Je fouillais dans mon sac encore une fois et sortais un poignard. _

_Je n'avais jamais vu qu'il portait l'emblème de la maison …_

_Je passais mon doigts le long du serpent , de la plume et du katana au pommeau de dragon._

_Puis je levais le poignard et visais la pierre avant de le baisser avec force. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la pierre se fissure ou quoi que se soit … Aussi je fus extrêmement surpris de voir la pierre voler en éclats. _

**_-Que ?_**

_Je regardais les sortes de fils et le liquide à l'intérieur de la pierre disparaître dans les airs. _

_Comment ça pouvait être possible ?_

_Et là je compris … La pierre était , certes , le « cœur » de la Bête et c'était le seul moyen de la tuer mais c'était aussi ses limites … J'explique. Si je me rappelle bien , il y a pas mal d'années , la Bête saccageait tout sur cette île et puis des hommes sont arrivés. Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer la Bête mais ils ont placés des sorts pour l'empêcher de tout détruire … Ils avaient placés des sorts sur la pierre , la Bête ne pouvait absolument pas la détruire sinon elle mourrait … Enfin c'était en partie une hypothèse , mon hypothèse. Et si , pour mon plus grand malheur cette hypothèse se trouvait juste , je venais de libérer la Bête de sa foret. Elle pouvait donc maintenant se balader de partout !_

_Pas que je m'inquiète des villageois mais c'est plutôt que maintenant , elle pouvait quitter cette île. _

_Elle pouvait très bien exterminer tout ce qu'il y avait sur les îles alentour. _

**_-Ah la merde !_**

_Je devais réfléchit à un plan … __Et vite !_

_Je me mis à tourner en rond , repensant à tout ce que j'avais appris. J'entendis un bruit , la tête se mit à trembler. Je me stabilisais et attendais ça s'arrête. Quand ce fut fini , je sprintais vers l'endroit où j'avais entendu. Je gus surpris en voyant une sorte de clairière de terre où des énormes geysers sortaient de la terre … _

_Mais oui ! Je l'avais mon idée !_

* * *

><p>Je fais ma sadique et j'arrête là ! XD<p>

Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand ça arrivera … Pour changer xD

Allez Biz Bye les gens !

P.S : Je compte reprendre ma Fanfic' « Es-tu mort ? » pour ceux que ça intéresse ...


	20. Une morte , des mouches

Bonjour bonjour ! ~

Merci pour vos reviews déjà !

FanFan' : Sorry pour la répétition ! x) J'essayerais , promis !

Sal' : Merci ^^

kyutiflamette : Et bien merci xD T'inquiète pas concernant sa fausse mère , je vais spoil tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !:D

* * *

><p><em>Je descendais silencieusement de mon arbre et , à moitié baissé , marché en direction d'une boutique un peu spéciale …<em>

_J'appuyais sur la poignée …_

**_-Fermé …_**

_Je pris du tissu dans mon sac en bandoulière et l'enroulait autour de ma main avant de briser un carreau de la porte du magasin. Je grognais un peu quand je dus enlever les bouts de verre afin que mon bras passe sans que je m'arrache la peau. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée , je descendais un peu et sentais le verrou que j'ouvrais. Le déclic sonore me fit sourire. Heureusement que l'homme qui tenait ce magasin ne fermait jamais à clé. Il laissait juste le verrou , le vandalisme n'était pas très présent sur cette île … Je poussais doucement la porte pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruits. Et heureusement encore que cet homme entretenait bien sa boutique. Il huilait toujours les portes et je savais que je ne trouverais rien par terre qui pourrait révéler ma présence …_

_Si mes souvenirs étaient bons , je n'aurais aucun soucis à me diriger dans cette boutique et puis les rayons de la lune éclairait suffisamment pour que je me dirige._

**_-Normalement … C'est par là … , murmurais-je._**

_Je passais le long d'un meuble et ouvrais le tiroir quand je sentis la fine poignée sous mes doigts. J'ouvrais tout doucement … Mon Dieu , ça pesait une tonne ! Puis je sortis mon briquet en argent et éloignais un peu le briquet du contenu du miroir avant de l'allumer. Vu ce qu'il y avait dedans je ne tenais pas à ce que ça s'enflamme … Je prenais rapidement ce que je voulais avant de changer de tiroir puis de meuble._

_Je sortais rapidement du magasin. J'avais mis plus de temps que prévu … J'accélérais le pas pour partir le plus rapidement possible d'ici … Ma prise se resserra sur la bandoulière du sac et je décidais de courir en chemin inverse. Je frôlais les murs dans l'ombre , évitant les zones de lumière émissent par la Lune._

_C'est en tournant au coin d'un rue que je m'arrêtais , le nez froncé de dégoût. Une odeur désagréable se répandait dans l'air qui avait d'habitude une odeur de poussière et de vieillesse. De plus , mes oreilles percevaient un bourdonnement terriblement agaçant … Je supposais que c'était des mouches. Et une sorte de mouche qui n'appréciait rien de bon …_

_Mon premier réflexe fut d'accélérer le pas en sens inverse mais je me retenais de le faire , optant plutôt pour un pas lent en direction du bruit et de l'odeur._

_Fait marrant , mais n'ayant aucun rapport avec le situation du moment , mes sens étaient depuis quelques temps beaucoup plus développés qu'avant … Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment mais … j'ai l'impression que cette info' va me sortir de la tête quand j'aurais découvert ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin , l'endroit où l'odeur est plus qu'abonde. Donc revenons-en à nous moutons ou , devrais-je dire , à nos mouches._

_Oui , je sais très bien que ce n'est pas également le moment des blagues pourries. No comment._

_Je m'avançais donc à pas lents et le plus discrètement dans la ruelle … Je vis une grosse mouche voler devant moi._

**_-Une mouche à cadavre …_**

_Ma supposition mentale était juste. Il y avait bien un mort._

_Mes yeux se fermèrent par pur réflexe. Tant pis , je les ouvrirais en arrivant devant la mort …_

_Je pouvais aussi très bien revenir en arrière et faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué ! Mais bon … Ma curiosité l'emporterait à coup sur …_

_Je m'arrêtais devant le cadavre , ou du moins l'endroit où je supposais qu'était le mort … Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent de surprise._

**_-Non … Pas un mort …_**

_Une morte !_

_**- Mihori-san !**_ [ Chap.3 si vous vous rappelez plus x) ]

_Je m'agenouillais devant le corps et prenais son poignet. Je savais qu'elle était morte. Tout son ventre et sa poitrine était ouverte. Je remarquais rapidement que des organes manquaient , notamment le cœur , le foie et les reins … Des boyaux étaient arrachés , le sang se répandait en une grande flaque. Je fermais ses yeux sans vie et me relevais avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Rester ici ne m'apporterais rien de bon … Les villageois découvriraient le corps et m'accuserais sûrement._

_De plus , ma théorie se confirmait. En brisant la pierre , elle était libéré de ses chaînes … Par contre , si elle mourrait je n'en avais aucune idée …_

_Je verrais bien._

_Arrivé à l'arbre que je squattais en attendant de me barrer d'ici , je montais dedans et sifflais. Azraël arriva rapidement._

**_-Rien ? , demandais-je._**

_L'écureuil secoua la tête._

**_-Ouf …_**

_Maintenant des longues nuits blanches m'attendaient. Il me manquait encore des ingrédients d'ailleurs. Un tour à la bibliothèque du Vieux Kraf …_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Chapitre assez court.<p>

Demain , un chapitre de l'autre fanfic' ! Tcho , Biz !


	21. Troll ?

...

* * *

><p><em>Je regardais chaque fenêtre de la bibliothèque assis sur une branche avec une longue-vue dans la main que j'avais prise chez Mihori suite à sa mort. Tout le monde était en effervescence depuis qu'on avait retrouvé son corps déchiqueté …<em>

_Chaque famille faisait ses provisions et s'enfermait dans sa maison. Je pouvais sentir leur peur et leur stresse à des kilomètres à la ronde. Chacun voulait protéger sa famille ou ses proches mais je savais qu'à la première occasion personne n'hésiterait à balancer quelqu'un pour sauver sa propre peau. Et mes raisons s'étaient bien réalisés …_

_Petit à petit , des gens étaient morts. Que se soit déchiqueté ou égorgé pour des raisons stupides et inutiles … Comme essayé de tuer cette putin de bestiole que j'avais libéré par erreur._

_Bref._

_Sinon j'étais devant la grande bibliothèque pour disons … « emprunter » un livre qui y était stocké. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _

_Mais pour ça , je devais rentrer mais sûrement pas par la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Je comptais plutôt passé par une fenêtre. Ma vue améliorée me permettait de voir des vagues formes humaines. Des gardes … J'observais leurs rondes incessantes dans les couloirs et les retenait rapidement. Je descendais de ma branche et courais vers un des murs de la bibliothèque._

_ Entre parenthèse , ce manoir ressemblait à un manoir de vampire bien flippant. On pouvait même dire que celui qui s'occupait de cet endroit ressemblait à un vampire … Certes , un vampire en décomposition mais ça restait une apparence de vampire. Espérons que je n'allais pas le croiser. _

_Je me plaçais sous la fenêtre choisis , elle se trouvait à un endroit où les gardes faisaient le plus de rondes … Pourquoi cet endroit alors ?_** [ Wyhwett m'a sorti une liste de raisons mais elle a pas trouvé xD ]** _Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul endroit où je risquais de moins me casser le cul par terre ! Y avait une vigne accroché au mur pour que je puisse atteindre les étages supérieurs. C'est mieux que de s'agripper aux rebords de marbre. Par contre , c'était évidemment le seul endroit où tout les gardes se baladaient …_

_Je pris appui et commençais à escalader lentement. J'espérais qu'elle tiendrait sous mon poids et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas en cours de route … Même si je montais plus facilement , la hauteur restait la même et mon coccyx voir même ma colonne vertébrale allait souffrir ... Même si ma capacité de guérison avait subitement augmenté pour x raisons. Je montais illico presto pour m'arrêter seulement quand des bruits de pas résonnaient de l'autre coté du mur. Je prenais appui sur des rebords ou des pierres qui dépassaient du mur afin de ne pas me casser ma figure et comptais les secondes dans ma tête. Chaque séries de secondes correspondaient à une ronde de gardes. Elles étaient plutôt distancés , heureusement … Je rentrais à l'intérieur et fonçais en triple vitesse dans une pièce où , j'espérais , que personne ne traînait._

_Ce qui fut le cas. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et marchais à quatre pattes entre les bureaux qui étaient au milieu de la pièce de la grande pièce , histoire de ma caser dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir._

_Je venais au passage de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de prendre un sac. Pratique , non ? Vive les boulets … Mais peut être que je trouverais un sac en cours de route. Je fouillais dans ma poche et sortais un papier plié en plusieurs fois que je dépliais délicatement de peur de faire du bruit ou de déchirer le papier …_

_C'était le plan de la bibliothèque. On l'avait distribué il y a pas mal d'années à tout les villageois._

_Le disposition ne devait pas avoir trop changé. Je détaillais la carte à la lumière de la Lune qui traversait les fenêtres légèrement poussiéreuses de la pièce …_

_Je me remis sur mes pieds et voulus m'appuyer sur une des tables qui trônaient dans la salle mais fut surpris de trouver une chose froide , visqueuse et surtout non-identifié sous ma main._

_Je criais et m'étalais en arrière. Ma tête shoota pile poil sur le pied d'une bibliothèque. Un livre tomba sur ma tête et se splatcha sur mes jambes._

**_- Aie …_**

_Je ne bougeais plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Un vague bruit de pas rapides résonna de l'autre coté de la porte. Ma respiration ralentit , se faisaient plus silencieuse …_

_Des murmures puis un éclat de rire avec un grognement suivit de pas qui s'éloignaient …_

**_- Pfou_**

_Ma main se tendit vers le livre qui était tombé sur mes jambes. Il s'était ouvert à une page. Le seul mot qui parvint à mes yeux fut le mot avant que je referme le livre fut « Troll »_

_Vous avez , le truc vert , grand , moche … Bref . Je reposais le livre et me relevais avant de me remettre à crier._

**_- Troll !_**

_Et je me recassais la gueule en arrière._

* * *

><p>Chapitre rapide. Promis , le prochain chapitre sera plus long.<p>

Biz Bye ! ~


	22. Anti Bibliothèque Powa!

Chalut tout le monde !

Désolé pour le postage de chapitres en ce moment [ enfin comme d'habitude plutôt xD ] , j'ai bien écris sur papier mais j'ai la flemme de taper x')

FanFan' : On My Fucking God ! XD T'as complètement craqué là , j'veux pas dire mais voilà quoi ! XD J'vais t'appeler la Trolleuse maintenant x')

Sur ce , bonne lecture. ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Idiot … Idiot … Idiot … Idiot …<strong>_

_Voilà ce que je me répétais depuis que j'étais partis de la pièce en triple vitesse. J'vais vous faire plus d'explication …_

_J'avais eu peur pour un rien , je mettais fais avoir comme un abruti ! La chose non-identifié sur laquelle j'avais posé ma main était en fait une éponge un peu moisie et j'avais eu peur à cause de la reconstruction d'un , supposé , crane de Troll._

_Mon dieu que j'avais tellement envi de me baffer !_

_En plus , je mettais fais repéré comme un boulet !_

_Total des courses , j'ai du rajouter quatre morts à ma liste nouvellement acquise. En rajoutant une fuite à travers les couloirs en faisant tomber la moitié des meubles pour essayer de retarder mes poursuivants. Coté discrétion , y a mieux !_

_Rha ! M'énerve !_

_Du coup , maintenant j'étais encore par terre à essayer de me cacher **discrètement** cette fois !_

_Chose qui été assez dur dans une putin de bibliothèque !_

_Je poussais une rangée de livre et passais de l'autre coté d'une bibliothèque._

**_- Rien à signaler …_**

_Ah et au passage , je cherchais ce que j'étais venu prendre. C'est à dire un livre mais j'vous explique pas plus pour l'instant._

_Y avait quand même un léger problème dans tout ça … Vous avez déjà essayé de chercher **un putin de livre** dans **une putin de bibliothèque** de 40 km au milieu **de milliards de livres** et en plus , comme si c'était passez marrant , dans le noir totale ? Non ? J'essayerais si j'étais vous , ça … détend tellement les nerfs._

_Heureusement que j'avais ma vue quand même …_

_Quel enfer._

_Je pense que je devais chercher ce livre dans la catégorie scientifique … ou alchimie. C'était pareil pour moi. Je me penchais pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un mais … non , rien. Je me dirigeais donc rapidement vers la catégorie alchimie/scientifique en m'aidant des panneaux indicateurs._

_Arrivé devant les rangées de bibliothèques où je comptais trouver mon livre , je commencés à lire les titres sur chaque coté du livre. Ou du moins essayer …_

_J'avais croisé de tout ! Le latin , le grecque , le samoyèdes … J'avais même croisé du Celte et des hiéroglyphes ! Bref !_

_Donc , j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de décrypter les titres des livres et l'ouvrais pour parfois regarder les images quand je n'arrivais pas à traduire le titre._

_Et mon dieu , j'en avais croisé des trucs bizarres !_

_Entre « Comment retrouver un organe arraché lors d'un combat contre un Sgull » , C'était quoi ça ? , ou encore « Avec Darabra , retrouvez toute la moelle de vos os même si vous avez croisé un Dfoufe » …_

_Et puis , rien que regarder les images j'avais une légère envie de vomir …_

_Mon impatience commençant à grandir , quand j'entendis soudain un :_

**_- Tu cherches peut être ceci ?_**

_Et c'est donc dans un demi-tour , pas vraiment contrôler ou je faillis me manger le sol , que je vis un …_

**_- Trololol ! Un vampire !_**

**_- Jeune Crétin !_**

**_*Paf !*_**

**_- Aie ! , criais-je._**

_Je frottais doucement ma bosse en murmurant des injures. Ce vieux shnock … Il venait de me coller un coup de poing sur le crane. Puis il avait de la force pour « un vieillard mourant » , ne jamais se fier aux vieilles du village avec leurs info's …_

**_- Je ne suis pas un vampire , gamin._**

**_- On dirait pas … , murmurais-je._**

**_- Tu en veux un deuxième ?_**

**_- Nan c'est bon ! , m'exclamais-je._**

_Le vieillard soupira. Il tenait à la main un livre avec une couverture bleue claire et des inscriptions en argent dessus._

**_- Ce livre … , chuchotais-je comme pour moi-même._**

**_- Oui , c'est celui que tu cherches. Tu l'auras quand tu m'auras expliquer ce que tu veux faire avec._**

**_- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ?_**

**_- Ce livre m'appartient. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il va devenir._**

**_- Si j'vous le dis , vous ne me le donnerez jamais !_**

_Le vieillard haussa un sourcil et soupira avant de faire un vague geste agacé de la main._

**_- Bien comme ton père …_**

**_- Mon père ?_**

**_- Oui , ton père._**

**_- Attendez … Vous le connaissez ? Et puis vous parlez des deux autres cons là ?_**

**_- Oui je le connaissais et c'est bien de tes vrais parents que je parle._**

**_- Mais y a que moi qui ne savait pas qui était mes vrais parents ?_**

**_- Exact._**

**_- … Sont-ils encore vivants ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis qu'ils sont partis de l'île. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ils sont partis sans toi , me coupa-t-il avant que je posa la question._**

_Je me renfrognais._

**_- Si tu veux retrouver tes parents , tu devras le faire sans une aide quelconque. Mais je sais que tu en es capable. Tel père , tel fils comme on dit. Maintenant prend ce livre et ne revient plus ! Ou je serais bien moins agréable ! Et apprend aussi la politesse , gamin !_**

_Je pris le livre qu'il me tendait._

**_- Merci …_**

**_- Dépêche-toi !_**

_Je fis demi-tour et courais vers la porte d'entrée._

**_- Sache que tu peux être fier de tes parents , hurla le vieillard._**

_Je fus la seule chose que j'entendis. Après quoi , je fonçais vers la sortie et dévalais des escaliers en triple vitesse sans me soucier de croiser quelqu'un ..._

* * *

><p>Nous approchons bientôt de la fin de la première partie de cette histoire. ^.^<p>

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Bye !

Reviews please x')


	23. Maman ! J'ai fais une bombe !

Salut les gens !

Me voilà de retour après une longue absence. Vraiment désolé …

J'avais la flemme d'écrire mais ça vous avez du le voir. x)

Bref , j'vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p><em>C'est donc en triple vitesse que je me rendais à ma base dans la foret tropicale. Plusieurs pensées me traversaient l'esprit mais je les refoulais au fin fond de mon crane derrière une porte avec code et cadenas.<em>

_Je sautais gracieusement , ou du moins si je ne m'étais pas pris les pieds dans une racine , pour attraper une branche au-dessus de moi histoire de monter dans mon palace de planches et de lianes._

_Je posais , ou jetais serait plus exact , mon livre à coté de mon sac avant de siffler Azrael._

**_-Tu surveilles , j'en ai pas pour longtemps , lui dis-je._**

_Puis c'est d'un rapide que je redescendais et traînais ce qui me servait de corps , car je vous rappelle que je n'avais toujours pas dormi , en direction de la place._

_Des années de fuite ça améliore la course …_

_J'trouvais cette pensée mal placée pour le moment …_

_Arrivé à la plage , je filais vers un tas de rochers qui me dépassait en hauteur au niveau de la tête._

_Je poussais quelques algues verdâtres et me faufilais facilement dans un passage étroit , m'écorchant coudes et genoux au passage._

**_-Bien la première fois que j'remercie ma p'tite taille … , grommelais-je entre mes dents serrées par l'effort._**

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , de bosses et d'égratignures , j'arrivais enfin au lieu que je vous atteindre avec une joie non-dissimulée._

_Une vaste grotte à moitié remplie d'eau et en semi-souterraine. Pourquoi semi-souterraine ? Tout simplement parce qu'un gros trou dans la grotte faisait qu'on atterrissait directement à un ruisseau relié à la mer. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour être discret._

_Je marchais rapidement entre les tonnes d'algues , crustacés et autres dont je ne voulais pas savoir le nom avec toujours , comme une agréable compagnie , une splendide odeur de poissons pourris. Et tout cela pour arriver à une barque accroché à un vulgaire caillou._

**_-Tin' , la prochaine fois je la mettrais ailleurs. Enfin , s'il y avait une prochaine fois._**

_Après cette pensée rapide et une prière , je montais dans la barque et , qui tangua légèrement [ Aurais-je pris du poids ? ] avant de la pousser avec un long manche en bois , me permettant ainsi de sortir à l'air libre et au passage de ne pas finir asphyxié._

_Je remontais le ruisseau , aidé par le courant , me permettant ainsi d'arriver à la mer en quelques minutes où je casais ma barque entre deux gros rochers avant de l'attacher du mieux que je pus. Je jetais quelques algues au passage pour la cacher aux yeux._

**_-Ça f'ra l'affaire …_**

_Par la suite , je repris la chemin emprunté plutôt mais en sens inverse cette fois._

_Je fourrais rapidement divers objets dans mon sac , que se soit des provisions ou des babioles divers , puis repris mon livre._

**_-« Sciences et Explosions »_**

_Voilà ce qu'il y avait écris sur la couverture._

_Je l'ouvrais au sommaire et cherchais ce dont j'avais besoin._

_La plage trouvée j'y allais rapidement et survolais du regard les textes , images , annotations et la liste d'ingrédient._

_Les dit-ingrédients , que je rassemblais en vitesse avec récipients et autres pour commencer mon merdier._

_J'ouvrais les pétards , feux d'artifices et tout autres objets explosifs , qui avait été volé bien sur , pour récupérer la poudre à l'intérieur._

_Je mélangeais les ingrédients donnant ainsi telle ou telle chose qu'il fallait faire bouillir ou encore mélanger. Bref. J'épargnerais aux lecteurs mes nombreux essais minables , qui ont finis par exploser sans ma demander mon avis dans la cabane , mes nombreux jurons prononcés et mes pétages de plombs intensifs qui ont finis par envoyer valdinguer par la trappe tout les ingrédients jusqu'à que je me rende compte que j'avais fais une connerie pour , ensuite , redescendre les chercher._

_Hé , qui a dis que j'avais toujours été patient et sage ?_

_Ce fut avec un grand soupire mais également un sourire de jubilation que j'eus enfin finis ma pseudo-bombe atomique._

_Je pris ma création qui tenait dans la paume de ma main avant de la mettre dans la poche de mon pantalon pour ainsi prendre mon sac , laisser le livre et les ingrédients tels quels en plein milieu et siffler Azrael._

_J'atterris , pour une fois , gracieusement sans me péter les ch'villes pour filer vers la plaine aux geysers en espérant ne pas croiser … enfin , rien croiser de désagréable._

_Vous devez voir de quoi je parle._

_Néanmoins , soit je n'avais pas prié assez fort tout à l'heure soit Dieu voulait vraiment ma peau car je pouvais aller me brosser …_

* * *

><p>Ah et oui , merci pour vos reviews.<p>

Wyhvett : Je t'em... Je t'encube. xD Méchante va. XD

FanFan' : xD , promis prochain chapitre retour au présent. x)

Pour savoir quand les chapitre sont postés , c'est sur mon profil.

Allez tcho !


	24. I believe I can fly

Salut les gens !

Chapitre un peu court vu que c'est la fin de la première partie et désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre sur la réalité comme j'avais dis. ^^' [ Me tape pas Fanfan' ! xD ]

Sal' : Ça m'fait toujours plaisirs quand j'lis tes reviews xD Faut pas chercher à comprendre. x) Et en effet , jusqu'à que tu me le dises , j'avais pas remarqué ton changement de pseudo xD Et merci.

Fanfan' : A ton avis , que faire quand quelqu'un à une bombe ? xD Et ne me tape pas ! La prochaine sera vraiment un chapitre sur le présent et long en plus ! xD

Guest : Merci ! Mais la fin arrivera dans trèèèès longtemps. x) Je l'ai déjà en tête en plus. ~

Bon j'vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p><em>Je sprintais comme un malade en espérant rien croiser de … disons , emmerdant. <em>

_C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit , il venait de ma gauche. _

_-Merde !_

_J'accélérais , Azraël squattait mon épaule gauche. Il agita sa queue et j'en conclus que quelque chose arrivait … Quelque chose de gros , pourri , moche , dangereux … Non pas le chien des Baskerville mais on en était pas loin ! _

_Je perdis l'équilibre quand un choc secoua le sol. _

_-Aie …_

_Je me relevais en tanguant , le sol bougeait comme lors d'un tremblement , quand bien même je n'avais jamais vu de tremblement de terre , et une soudaine envie de vomir me vint. _

_Enfin c'était pas l'moment pour ça ! _

_Je pris Azraël dans mes bras qui s'était , au passage , cassé la figure comme moi et repris ma course effrénée. _

_Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et j'espérais que la Bête était parti voir ailleurs si j'y étais. _

_-Merci Dieu … Pour une fois que t'es sympa._

_J'aurais mieux fais de fermer ma grande gueule ! _

_J'entendis un arbre se casser la gueule derrière moi , je gardais pour une fois mon équilibre et continuais de courir. _

_-Parle à mon cul , ma tête est malade ! _

_Ça c'est c'que j'aimerais lui dire au Dieu pourri en haut !_

_Je manquais faire un vol plané quand le sol se fissura sous mes pieds. Je m'agrippais à l'écorce d'un arbre , reprenais mon souffle et continuais._

_-Allez , plus que quelques mètres ! J'y suis presque !_

_Un rugissement me vrilla soudainement les tympans._

_-Aie !_

_Azraël couina fortement. _

_Je tombais sur les genoux et vis vaguement une grande forme s'approcher en courant. _

_-Azraël !_

_L'animal leva la tête. Je lui lancer la mini-bombe qu'il attrapa avec ses pattes._

_-Tu files jusqu'à la plaine et tu balances ça dans un des geysers puis tu files jusqu'à la mer , là où j'ai laissé la barque ! Allez go !_

_Je me levais avec en tête l'idée d'occuper la Bête pendant qu'Azraël s'occupait de la bombe. _

_Après encore plusieurs minutes dans la jungle en essayant de ne pas tomber , vu que j'arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds dans les racines et autres conneries dans le genre , j'arrivais en vue de la plage. Je la longeais en essayant de me rappeler de la géographie d'une partie de l'île que je n'avais jamais traversé. _

_Mes pensées furent interrompus par un vacarme d'arbres s'effondrant et de sol s'effondrant. Je regardais en arrière pour voir les yeux de la Bête flamboyants d'une rage impressionnante. _

_J'avais pas intérêt à traîner la patte !_

_Après avoir longé la mer , j'étais remonté dans la foret pour arriver à la partie de l'île que je connaissais le moins. La Bête me suivait toujours et j'avais de la chance qu'elle ne mets pas encore rattrapé. Peut être qu'elle faisait juste durer mon angoisse pour s'amuser … En soi , sa m'arranger. _

_Ne regardant pas où je posais les pieds , je commençais à dégringoler une pente après avoir buté contre un , putin , de rocher. _

_Je m'arrêtais plusieurs mètres plus bas dans des petits rochers , le dos ensanglantait comme le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs. Je toussais et essayais de vaguement comprendre où j'étais._

_-Ah !_

_Ça y est , je voyais où j'étais et c'était parfaitement l'endroit qu'il fallait que j'atteigne. _

_Une joie me traversa qui fut écourté par une pluie de cailloux me tombant dessus. En regardant en arrière je vis la Bête s'approcher de moi. Je reculais et m'arrêtais , derrière moi une crevasse d'une vingtaine de mètres s'ouvrait avec une profondeur que je n'avais pas envi de savoir. _

_Mon but était tout simplement de balancer la bestiole dans ce trou mais comment …_

_Puis une chose pas vraiment prévu arriva. _

_Quand la Bête s'approcha à grands pas vers moi ,le sol commença à trembler. Une puissante explosion résonna dans l'île. _

_Apparemment , Azraël avait réussi à mettre la bombe … Mais ça voulait dire que je devais me dépêcher de me barrer d'ici ! _

_C'est alors que le sol commença à s'effriter sous mes pieds et que tout s'effondra. _

_Je vis la Bête essayant désespérément de s'accrocher au sol mais il dégringola sous son poids et elle tomba. _

_Merde. Tout ce que j'avais fais était vain. Je tombais dans cette crevasse où je me disloquerait sur le fond en roche , voir même où je brûlerais dans la lave. _

_Non ! Hors de question ! Je comptais bien vivre ! _

_Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais quand je me sentis d'un seul coup plus léger. Je rouvrais lentement les yeux et vis de grandes flammes bleues autour de mes bras. _

_-Non ! Impossible !_

_Je commençais à battre des bras comme ferais un oiseau avec ces ailes car à près tout , j'avais bien des ailes à la place des bras. _

_Un courant viens sûrement m'aider dans tout ça car je pris soudainement de la vitesse et filais en dehors de la crevasse._

_Je filais un peu haut d'ailleurs. Mon postérieur s'en rappela quand je tombais sur le sol. _

_-Aiiiiieeeeee ! Punaise …_

_J'avais atterris au bord du sol restant autour de la crevasse , qui faisait maintenant trente mètres de larges , et fixais le vide. Je ne savais pas si la Bête était vraiment vivante , quoique sûrement , mais on savait jamais …_

_Une autre explosion m'interrompit. _

_-Ah oui ! C'est pas le moment de rester là !_

_Je me redressais et essayais de courir du mieux que je pus. Mes ailes avaient disparus au moment où je m'étais écraser sur le sol. Dommage , j'aurais plus arriver plus vite avec ces ailes. _

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles de nombreuses explosions retentirent , de plus en plus fortes , et que mon stress augmenta petit à petit. _

_Enfin , j'atteignais , avec soulagement , la mer. _

_Je courais le long de l'eau et voyais ma barque. Azraël était déjà dedans. Je poussais la barque sous ses couinements et sautais dedans avant de prendre la pagaie et de pousser la barque avec pour ambition de partir très loin de cette île. _

_Alors que je commençais à m'en éloigner rapidement. Ce fut toute l'île qui sauta derrière moi. De grandes vagues firent accélérer ma barque. Nous faisant monter et redescendre._

_Je pris un peu l'eau en cours de route mais plus rien ne m'importait maintenant. Quand tout ce fut calmé je regardais derrière moi et seul de la fumée et des rochers me furent visibles. _

_Je commençais à rire comme un fou !_

_-Libre ! Enfin libre !_

_Seulement un second problème pointait son nez ! _

_-Où j'étais ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois-ci !<p>

A la prochaine !

PS : Pensez à regarder le new emploi du temps. ~ ( oui encore ! xD )


	25. Fufufufu !

Bonjour à ma Bande de Moules Favorites ! -^o^- ( - de bonne humeur ... )

Je suis désolée par le retard mais ... j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot , hurm.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Fanfan' : Aie aie ! Gomen gomen ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? * fait des yeux de chat potté , euh ... botté * Sinon pour ces pouvoirs , j'peux t'assurer qu'il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûr ! * sourire de psychopathe *

[ T'as vu j'ai fais un retour au présent ! xD ]

Guets : Merci ! Mais la fin est pas prete d'arriver ! xD [ Même si je la connais déjà ! Niarf niarf ! ]

Clairedixi : Merci !

Sal' : A bas les fantômes ! * donne des coups de balais * Sinon , j'pourrais t'appeler le fantôme poisson rouge ! [ Vu ta splendide mémoire ! xD et qui te dit que je suis pas stupide ? x) ]

firephenix : Merci ! ;)

kyutiflamette : Non. Car :

De 1 : il s'en sortira pas vivant pour longtemps. Il va très bientôt mourir [ Désolé pour le spoil ].

De 2 : Il n'y a pas vraiment de dulcinée.

De 3 : Ecrire français c'est bien.

[ Et désolé si j'le prends mal mais ce genre de commentaire me déplaise au plus haut point. ]

Mais je ne compte pas gâcher ma bonne humeur !

Donc j'vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p>Marco et Tatch soupirèrent de manière synchro quand ils s'affalèrent tout deux sur les chais dans la cuisine du bateau. Il devait être aux alentours d'1h du mat'.<p>

-Pouah … On a mérité un bon repos … , murmura Tatch.

-Et de la bouffe , rajouta Marco.

-Oui bah ça , t'attendras que je sois remis.

-Heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps , quand même.

-Un peu limite.

-Maria a dit que c'était bon.

-Elle a peut être dit ça pour pas nous inquiéter.

-Tu trouves sincèrement que Maria pourrait dire ça juste pour nous rassurer ?

-Non.

-Donc … Tout va pour le mieux.

-Ouais …

**~xX Plusieurs jours plus tard Xx~**

Ace bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Quand même les gars ... Je suis capable de faire mon boulot.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu veux retourner au travail ?! , s'exclama Tatch avec un air horrifié , Maria ! Ace est encore malade !

Un « Tatch , ferme ta gueule ! » retentit derrière une autre porte de l'infirmerie.

-La ferme , pervers ! J'en ai juste marre de rester à l'infirmerie !

-Que tu sois malade ou pas ne change rien. Tu f'ras pas ton boulot quand même , murmura Marco.

Tatch esquiva en rigolant l'oreiller qu'Ace lui avait lancé. Et au passage fit un joli fuck Marco.

-Ah et ne commencez pas , grogna Marco qui était assis sur un des autres lits de l'infirmerie.

-Ma parole ! Tu fais que râler aujourd'hui !

-Vous êtes bruyants … Ça m'énerve.

-Le bruit ne va pas t'empêcher de pondre un œuf ! , ricana Tatch.

-Qui vole un œuf , vole un bœuf … , récita Ace avec une impassibilité.

-Ça vient faire quoi dans la conv' , exactement ? , questionna Tatch.

-Sais' pas. J'trouvais que ça allait bien avec la conversation. Tu sais … un œuf … Marco , quoi.

-T'es trop con ! , pouffa Tatch.

-Tatch ! T'as bouffé quoi pour être autant excité ?! , éclata Marco qui ne tenait plus.

Un ronflement sonore les interrompis. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un Ace avec la tête penché sur le coté , une bulle dans le pif.

- …

-Il craint quand même … , soupira Marco.

-Normal quoi , rajouta Tatch.

**~o0 Quelques jours plus tard 0o~**

Ace rentra dans la bruyante salle à manger et se dirigea rapidement vers la table où Marco et Tatch bavardaient tout en buvant leurs cafés.

-Hé les vieux ! J'ai pas eu la fin de votre aventure du coup !

-Tu t'es endormis avant , dirent en chœur Marco et Tatch.

-Oui … bon … Vous la racontez ou pas ?!

-Eh bien … Nous avons buté la plante qui gardait la fontaine en vitesse en la noyant dans la flotte … puis nous avons pris de l'eau. Ensuite , on a filé à la seconde île …

-L'île Dram's , coupa Marco.

-Où se trouvait le Piaf …

-Un Ridéro , coupa encore Marco.

-On s'est rapidement dirigé sur l'ile et on a cherché l'oiseau , reprit Tatch , Il était tout en haut d'une montagne et on a du le faire descendre …

-J'ai du le porter sur mon dos jusqu'en haut pour qu'il serve d'appât. J'lui ai pas dis bien sur.

-Arrivé en bas … Ça été plus compliqué que prévu pour le foutre dans l'eau. Après un combat épique.

-Où Tatch s'est fait envoyer bouler dans l'eau. Du coup , j'ai du me l'a jouer yamakaki en sautant sur le dos du piaf , qui est pas vraiment p'tit , pour le foutre dans l'eau en me transformant.

-Et j'ai noyé l'oiseau. J'ai pris une plume avant qu'on reparte et on a filé sur la dernière île … L'îleMonugaoùsetrouvaitlefélin nomméGracinte , lança d'une traite Tatch avant que Marco puisse le couper.

Ace retint un ricanement.

-Et ensuite ? , demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien … On a du faire dégringoler le félin du haut d'une pente rocheuse pour l'envoyer dans l'eau. Bien sur , on a réussi à prendre une griffe qu'après moult griffures et j'en passe. Marco s'est fait péter des cotes , rajouta Tatch en jetant un regard en coin à Marco.

-Tandis que Tatch s'est plaint tout le long du chemin parce qu'il s'était cassé le petit doigt.

-Euh … , murmura Ace.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se reculèrent quand l'air autour des deux commandants se refroidit rapidement. Ace toussota.

-C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des trucs à faire …

-Quoi ? Remplir le trou sous ton lit avec de la bouffe ? , ricana Marco.

-Ta gueule , le vieux !

-Calme , calme , les stoppa Tatch , Pas de carnage dans la cuisine.

Ace se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre en râlant.

Soudain il tilta et retint un juron beaucoup plus … bruyant.

_J'ai laissé le livre dans l'infirmerie ! , pensa Ace , Merde , merde , merde , merde , merde …_

Il trotta jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de freiner des quatre pattes pour poser son oreille sur la porte , cherchant une quelconque trace de vie , seulement il n'entendit rien car les murs étaient plus épais que prévu. Puis , prenant son courage à deux mains , il rentra … avant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Personne … Yes !

Vu qu'il n'y avait personne , Ace se dirigea rapidement vers le lit qu'il avait squatté lors de sa maladie. Tout en espérant mentalement qu'il était toujours là …

-Tiens ? Ace pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Ace sursauta , retint un cri de gonzesse pour ensuite se retourner en direction de la porte. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait une des infirmière du bateau.

-Ah ! Alexandra ! , s'écria Ace , tu tombes bien !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-J'avais laissé un livre ici. Tu saurais pas où il est ?

-Un livre ?

-Oui. De petite taille , comme un journal.

-Hum … Ah , oui je vois !

-Vraiment ? , demanda joyeusement Ace.

-Mais … disons que je croyais qu'il appartenait à Marco , vu qu'il y avait marqué son nom , je lui ai donc rendu.

-Ah …

_Poker Face , pensa Ace tout en ayant une légère envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. _

-J'aurais pas dû ? , questionna doucement Alexandra.

-C'est pas grave , merci quand même.

Ace sortit rapidement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**~* Biiiip *~**

-Ah ! Que ça fait du bien de retourner à la maison ! , chantonna joyeusement Tatch.

Ils étaient tous retournés hier dans la soirée au Moby Dick et Marco avait sorti une excuse potable concernant leur retard.

Enfin … Pour l'instant , pratiquement tout les commandants prenaient leur petit déj'. Idem pour les ¾ du bateau.

Fait étonnant , il manquait Ace.

-Qu'est c'qu'il fait comme connerie encore ? , demanda Vista d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Il s'est peut être encore endormi dans la douche ! , ricana Curiel.

-Quelqu'un devrait peut être allez voir …

-Mais naaaan ! Il a prit ses médocs donc ça devrait aller.

_-Devrait _? , ironisa Izou.

-Commandants ! Pops veut vous voir ! On a comme qui dirait des invités surprises !

-Chouette ! Voilà le reste du p'tit déj' ! , s'écria Fossa.

Les hommes montèrent sur le pont , prêt à se battre. Marco s'installa à coté de Barbe Blanche. Il y avait de nombreux bateaux pirates.

Les commandants étaient tous positionnés et chaque personne attendait les ordres. Les commandants allaient ordonner l'ordre de tirer quand Marco hurla à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Attendez ! Ne tirez pas !

Les pirates regardèrent Marco puis leur commandant respectif , qui eux-mêmes regardaient Pops.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et regarda Marco qui avait , entre-temps , filait à grands coups d'ailes vers le bateau principal ennemi.

**~¤Pendant ce temps …¤~**

Ace , lui , s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de reprendre le livre d'une manière à peu près discrète …

Autant dire qu'il était mal ! Surtout si Alexandra avait dit à Marco que c'était lui qui l'avait quand elle l'avait trouvé.

Enfer et Damnation ! Ce livre le trollait au plus haut point !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois !<p>

A plus , Bande de moules !


	26. Chapter 26

Salut les gens !

Désolé pour ce très long temps d'absence et désolé car ce n'est pas un new chapter.

J'ai juste plus envie dut out d'écrire cette histoire.

La question que j'me posais et est c'que vous auriez le courage de lire une nouvelle version écrite de l'histoire de Marco mais grandement basé sur celle-ci ? Juste qu'elle serait réécrite depuis le début parce que j'aime pas comment je l'ai faite , en fait. XD

Bref. J'me comprends. x)

Répondez par reviews. Merci et Bye.


End file.
